The Dragon's Blood Cycle Book 1: Noapte de Domeniu
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: In a world covered in Light, the Shadow is always there, and a young man must face his past and his destiny: to bring salvation and doom to the world.  Theme Music: Opening Titles for "Game of Thrones" and "Rise to Destiny" by Nox Arcana
1. Introduction: Dragon's Blood

**Noapte de Domeniu**

**Book One of the Dragon's Blood Cycle**

"**And it came to pass that the land flowed with the Dragon's Blood and Night's Domain trembled with fear and ecstasy, and Day's Domain knew that with its salvation came its destruction." **

–_**Unda Sanguinis Draconis**_

**Introduction: Dragon's Blood**

The world was going into an upheaval.

Another Great Cataclysm had fallen upon the world.

Arturos Paendrageron, the Hero of the Age and Victorious over the Shadow, staggered through the halls of his grand palace on the slopes of Dragon's Fang. He did not see the bodies that lay around him, the victims of the Reiatsu that he emitted like bolts of lightning. His eyes were blank and his once elegant robes were tattered.

"Ah, Gabriella," he said, grinning as he looked upon one of the numerous corpses before him. "I see that you fell asleep on the floor again. Come along, my child, I'll put you to bed," he said and picked up the corpse of his youngest legitimate daughter. "Your mother would kill me if she found out, so it will be our little secret."

He made his way through the halls, thinking that the corpses that he tripped over were nothing more than folds in the rugs. The banners of the lands he conquered fluttered in the soft breeze. The tremors that shook the world did not bother him at all. When he reached Gabriella's room, he put her corpse in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, I'll have to send for a Healer," he muttered. "You're as cold as death."

He walked away from the bed and gently closed the door. He made his way to the great throne room and the Dragon's Throne. The great banner of his house, the golden dragon with a lion's head and seven crowns clutched in its claws on a scarlet field, gave a brief flutter. The throne itself was a marvel to behold. It was shaped like a dragon with the wings flanking the sides of where he sat and its lion's head was lifted to face the North in defiance and seemed to be roaring in triumph. It glittered with gold and precious stone brought from all over the Paendrageron Empire, which was now beginning to fall into ruin.

"Sound the trumpets," he roared. "Kneel before your Emperor and Champion."

He laughed as he made his way to the Dragon's Throne. He clapped his hands as though calling for servants to bring in the feast or to fetch him a cup of wine. He stopped and looked confused when he saw the man dressed completely in black sitting in his throne.

"Who are you?" he roared. "What are you doing on MY throne?"

"My, how far you've fallen," the man said in his gentle voice as he stroked back his brown hair. "But, I suppose I should be polite to tell you my name," he said and got off the throne. "I am Souske Aizen."

"Oh yes, I remember you. You're the Vampire King. You, sir, are an ENEMY!" he roared and reached for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"An Emperor without sword, crown, or scepter is not really an Emperor," Aizen said. "Where did you hide them?"

"What do you mean? I have them here," Arturos said and thought that he drew out his sword.

"Can you make a sword out of thin air?" Aizen asked. "I want to see that. You should be able to if you can still control your Reiatsu."

"Silence, FIEND," Arturos roared. "Bite into flesh and pierce the heart, RYU KIBA!"

Nothing happened. Arturos, however, thought that something did and swept down with all of his might. Aizen laughed.

"Aizen, that is enough," another voice said. "You have had your fun. Now…it's my turn."

Aizen turned pale and knelt to the figure that was approaching. Arturos turned and looked at the new arrival. He was rather tall and handsome. His skin was like cream. His blue eyes glittered with a maniacal gleam. His long blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon of grey silk. He wore a long blue coat with gold embroidery at the sleeves over his crimson shirt. His black pants were loose in the leggings and were tucked into a pair of black boots with silver fur lining the top. An emerald medallion hung around his neck on a silver chain.

"Who…who are you?" Arturos asked rather uncertain.

"Interesting," the stranger said, smiling. "It would seem that you don't remember something as simple as…Abdorian."

"Hope's Bane," he muttered and then his eyes widened in recognition. "That's…that's impossible. You're sealed away in the Kuilusta Varjosti. Yamamoto said that none of the Anointed could escape their prison as long as the seals, chains, and Kido spells held."

"Well, you do remember that much at least. Tell me, where are all of your adoring subjects?"

"What?"

"Well, you're the great hero and you're Emperor of the World, right? Yet, I don't hear any applause nor do I see any serving wenches or noblewomen ready to get on their knees and take whatever you offer them into their mouths. Could it be that you're here…alone…in the Halls of the Dead?"

"What are you talking about? I've had enough of your games. GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!"

Arturos smiled at Abdorian who only smiled back.

"Well…I'm waiting."

"GUARDS! GUARDS! Damn it. WHERE ARE MY GUARDS?"

"Oh, they're here alright. They're all here. Your wife and children and servants and lovers are all here. Although some did manage to escape," he snarled at that. "However, most…did not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you control your Reiatsu?"

"Don't speak to me in riddles, Shadowed."

"I'm asking if you can control your Reiatsu. Obviously you can't, otherwise you would see the charred corpses at your feet. If you could, you would have seen that you carried the corpse of your daughter, Gabriella, to her bed. You would have recognized all of them as corpses."

"That's…that's a lie. You're lying."

"I'm not," Abdorian said, grinning. "And you know it. That's the terrible thing about it. You know that this is your punishment for daring to defy the Great Lord. This is what you 'Champions for the Lady of the Eternal Morning' never seem to realize. With each victory you gain, the Shadow always deals an even greater blow in return.

"Now, I have a message for you from the Great Lord. The Dragon's Blood shall be tainted with the madness that overcame you. The bone shall devour the flesh. The Ancient Blood may be the hope for all, but it will also be their doom. The tears on the path shall become a flood that sweeps away everything those who come after you love and hold dear. This is the curse that the Great Lord puts upon the Blood.

"Remember this, Arturos Paendrageron, and wallow in your despair like a pig in the mud. Those of the Dragon's Blood shall destroy all that they love and hold dear. Now, see what you have done."

"No…no…NO!" Arturos shrieked as he saw the corpses around his throne.

Abdorian laughed as he and Aizen left the once great and proud warrior howling over the bodies of those he loved.

Throughout the world, those with the blood of Paendrageron, both legitimate and bastard, young and old, rich and poor, male and female, began to go insane and kill those around them and destroy the lands they once called "home". It did not matter how far back it went, if they had any of the Ancient Blood in them, they went insane.

However, the curses of the Shadow could not touch those who had Faie blood in them or who were in lands held sacred by the Faie when the curse was first spoken aloud. As a result, there were those of the Blood who were able to escape this doom. Unfortunately, because the curse also included the future generations, it would be allowed to linger.

The Dragon's Blood lived on. With it, so too did the hope and the doom of all.

**End of Introduction**

**A.N.: I don't own Bleach or its characters. However, the story itself is one that I've been thinking about and mapping out for quite some time. The influences are many: from mythology to Fantasy Epics to anime to films. I would have to consider "Dragon's Blood" Cycle to be my most ambitious undertaking to date. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Huntress's Moon

**Chapter 1: The Huntress's Moon**

Lake Oglinda shone like a pool of fire as the sun sank behind the Western Mountains and the shadow of Mount Coşmar spread across the valley.

Along the shores of the lake and on the under the slopes of the mountains was the town of Karakura. While it was not as large as the capital, it was larger than many of the villages that surrounded it and was an important town for trade within the Syanka Mountains. It was a town where old and new mingled together.

Many of the inhabitants who attended the Churches would still meet during the Ancient Festivals and practice the rites that their ancestors practiced for centuries before the Church even began and even before the Great Cataclysm that brought down the Paendrageron Empire. In the same way, those who used the latest technological innovations would also use the ancient herb lore and the Alchemical arts.

During the day the inhabitants would tend their farms and livestock. At first glance, one would only see a group of the inhabitants going about their daily lives. However, if one looked more carefully, they would see that their gaze would continually shift to Mount Coşmar, which looked over their town like a malevolent god.

As night fell, the inhabitants would flee to the refuge of their homes. Mothers would call for their children while the men sealed the barns with cloves of garlic or small clusters of wolfsbane. Just as night fell, the priests from the churches would make their rounds, sprinkling Holy Water on the doors and praying over the houses as the inhabitants would bring out the ancient charms and newer icons and hang them in front of the windows and doors.

When night came, no one would venture outside.

_**Seara Nori Foothills**_

She ran. Her hand was tight around her son's. The sun was sinking fast and they had spent too long in the forest picking wild berries. The early evening mist was beginning to drift from the ground and it would eventually thicken into a thick fog that gave the foothills their name: The Seara Nori, the Evening Clouds.

The woman knew that they might not be able to make it back to their farm before nightfall, but they might be fortunate and find somewhere they can take shelter. The hand that wasn't holding her son's reached up and clutched at the small crescent moon charm that her mother had given her. The feel of its cold silver comforted her. If they could find a cave, then she could place the charm at the entrance and give them enough protection until morning came.

She looked up and saw the sun was even lower than before and twilight was coming. That was when she heard the sounds of horses pulling a carriage. Her eyes widened in terror. The Master of Noapte de Domeniu, the castle nestled further up on the slopes of Mount Coşmar, was approaching.

"Mother," her son said, terrified.

"Hush, Ichigo, if we get off the road, then we might be fine.

"But mother…"

"Come on, keep hold," she said.

They dashed down the road. She thought of turning taking her son and running into the forest, but the sound of nearby Night Beasts told her that the forest would offer no protection. The Night Beasts were known to hunt down any who tried to run through the forest as night approached. The Master knew this and thus used them to ensure that his prey would keep on the road. With the sounds of the approaching Master and his escorts approaching, she knew that they both couldn't escape. She stopped and turned to her son.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she unclasped the silver medallion from around her neck and knelt before her son. She could see that Ichigo's eyes widen with understanding. She kissed his forehead and put the medallion around his neck.

"Ichigo, hide in that cluster of bushes and don't come out until it's safe. This medallion should protect you."

"But Mommy, what about…?"

"Hush, Ichigo. You must promise to be strong and look after your sisters and Daddy."

"Mommy," Ichigo said as tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Go…go now and hide, Ichigo. Remember, Mommy will always love you."

She pushed Ichigo away from her and he staggered to the cluster of bushes. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled into a rather small and narrow gap and reached a small clearing. He turned around and looked out of the gap and saw his mother standing by the road and the coach next to her. He saw men dismounting their horses and surrounding her. He heard rumors of the Master's servants, the Trackers. They each wore long cloaks that looked as if it was made from the mist itself.

"Bring her," a soft, smooth voice said from the carriage. "She is more than adequate."

"Yes my Lord," one of the Trackers said, its voice sounded like two dried snake skins being rubbed together.

One of the figures grabbed her and led her to the carriage's open door. Ichigo could not make anything out in that pitch blackness. His mother stood before that opened door and climbed inside. When she was inside the carriage, the door closed and the carriage drove away.

The Trackers got onto their horses and followed the carriage. Ichigo stayed quiet long after the sounds of the horses and the carriage were gone. In the distance, he could hear a Night Beast moving away. When the regular night noises returned, Ichigo Kurosaki allowed the cries to escape.

_**Collina Dei Troni: Capital of the Empire, Nine Years Later**_

The bells from the towers of Civitate Dei, the religious center of the Empire, rang out as the sun climbed in the East.

Ichigo Kurosaki made his way through the streets. The salt air from the Mare Tranquillo filled his nostrils. People were beginning to emerge from their homes. Many would be going out into the fields to tend the harvest or the flocks while others would make their way to the Plaza der Gilden, the city's center for trade and the Empire's economical center.

"Good morning, Ichigo," someone said.

He turned and a girl running towards him. Her long, orange hair flew out behind her. The rising sun glinted off of two crystal flower hairpins that were given to her by her brother before his death. Her brother was part of a band of Hunters that were murdered in the Syanka Mountains while escorting a band of Pilgrims from the East. His body had been purified from the Night Beast's taint and his head was separated from his body as was custom. He knew how much Orihime loved her brother and even saw the small shrine she set up in his honor and to pray for his soul. However, she did not know that he had such a shrine set up for his mother.

"Good morning, Orihime."

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Uh…I guess. Are you heading to Healer Unohana's house?"

"Oh yes, and are you going to the Hunters' Lodge?"

"Yeah, and I better get going before Tatsuki decides to yell at me."

"Alright, well, give my regards to the others."

"Thanks, I will."

Ichigo watched Orihime walk away. He couldn't help but notice the way her hips moved and how her hair seemed to shimmer with the sunlight as it moved with the breeze. He shook his head, clearing the thought and he continued his way towards the Hunters' Lodge, where the other Hunters would be waiting to receive orders.

Over the course of time since their order began, the Hunters' main obligation was to protect the regular human population from the monsters that hunted them. However, the never-ending struggle against such creatures as Vampires and Demons and other creatures that hunted humans had cost them dearly. While many of those creatures could increase their numbers, the number of Hunters began to dwindle. Until at last, with the elimination of the squad that Orihime's brother was in only three months before, there were only thirty squads left throughout the Empire and most of them were in the North patrolling the Black Wall.

Ichigo made his way through the streets, making a turn here and another turn there. The path to the Hunters' Lodge had become an instinct for him, as it did with the other Hunters. He thought that a Hunter could spend years away from the main Lodge and when they returned, they would still know their way to it. As he approached the stone wall that marked the boundaries of the Lodge's grounds, he couldn't help but be reminded of the fortresses and castles scattered throughout the Empire.

"Hey, Ichigo, where the Hell have you been?" someone shouted.

He turned and saw a girl with short black hair except for a long length at the back that was tied back with a leather cord. She was wearing a short skirt made from a Moon Spawn pelt wrapped around her waist. She wore a vest made of tanned hides that covered her breasts. A short sword hung from a crimson sash that was strapped across her chest. Ichigo knew that she was a member of the Amazonian tribes deep in the Southern Provinces, and they usually made the best Hunters.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo said. "Am I really that late?"

"Well, the sun's over the horizon," she said, smirking.

"Are any of the others here?"

"Yeah, Uryu is."

Ichigo was not surprised. Uryu Ishida, member of the Order of St. Quincy and the son of the High Patron, Ryuken Ishida, was known for being punctual. Even though Ryuken was made High Patron by majority vote in the Council, he still kept with the custom that an Ishida was to become a Hunter by the time they reached fifteen. When he first saw Uryu, Ichigo saw that fiery zeal in him and knew that he would be a force to be reckoned with in battle. Since he belonged to the Order of St. Quincy, he would wear the white uniform with blue along the edges of the cloak and vest and use a bow with silver-tipped arrows.

"I meant other than him. Of course he would be here early."

"Well, Grimmjow is here."

Grimmjow was the son of a chief in one of the Berserker tribes who lived in the thick forests in the Central Provinces. He had light blue hair and would always wear the usual pair of brown leather pants and a tight vest that he kept open to display his torso muscles. He also wore a necklace made of bones on a leather cord. Like all of the Berserkers, he also had an extremely short temper and was known to go into a rage for no reason at all.

"He hasn't tried to destroy the Lodge yet, has he?"

"Nah, but I'm not surprised. He's still recovering from his wounds that he got in the Nightshade Forest."

"That's right," Ichigo said. "He got wounded by a Hell Hound."

The Hell Hounds were a group of shape-shifters that were known to act as assassins for the Mistresses of Nightshade, Loly and her sister Menoly. While Loly was impulsive and easily driven to rage, her sister was somewhat level-headed and more cautious. However, they were both known to hate humans with a passion and would send the Hell Hounds at least once a month to hunt down as many humans as possible.

As a result, the Hunters were called in on a mission into Nightshade Forest to hunt down the Hell Hounds and, if possible, destroy the Mistresses of Nightshade. They succeeded in destroying most of the Hell Hound population, but the Mistresses of Nightshade and the top four Hell Hounds escaped. Grimmjow was wounded when he fought and killed the fifth strongest Hell Hound on their mission.

"Yeah, well, it looks like we may have another job coming up," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't know. However, a representative from Xcution is here to discuss it."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. Xcution was another of the Church's official squads formed to fight the monsters. Their weapons were developed at the Academy of Spiritual Sciences and blessed by the Church. However, they were also in charge of seeking out Amici Umbram, those humans who sided with the Shadow Masters. Ichigo didn't know which he thought more frightening, the Shadow Masters or Xcution. Xcution was known to use torture in order to get someone suspected of being an Amici Umbram to confess. However, not all of Xcution approved of the older methods.

"Who's the representative?"

"He said his name was Brother Kugo Ginjo and Brother Chad is with him."

Ichigo sighed in relief. He knew that Kugo and Chad were among the more moderate members in Xcution, unlike their leader, Father Tsukishima who was a fanatical fundamentalist through-and-through. Ichigo thought that he was so heaven-minded that he was absolutely useless on earth. Also, he sensed that something was off about Tsukishima and most of the other members of Xcution except for Brother Kugo and his group.

"Well, I better not keep the Xcution representatives waiting," Ichigo said and walked in.

_**Sakura no Akichi: Land of Faerie**_

Rukia Kuchiki raced through the tall, silver Tsuki Ki, the Faie name given to what humans called the Moonlit Trees. Her long, slender form moved with grace that only fit a member of one of the Faie Noble Families. She loved the feel of the wind brushing across her pale face and through her short black hair. Her grace, beauty, and cold-demeanor caused her to receive the nickname "Hoshi no Shimo" or "Star Frost" from the other Faie. However, she loved her nickname.

She stopped when she reached the gate made of Tenshi, a light and yet strong metal, that was shaped to look like a grove of cherry trees with the blossoms falling. The effect was so realistic that she sometimes imagined that she stood in the middle of that grove. She opened the gate that led to the grounds of the Kuchiki manor. She could hear the running water from the Shirubasutorimu and smell the scent of the cherry trees that covered the grounds.

She unfastened the silver broach that held her Mage-Ko cloak and allowed it to fall gracefully from her shoulders. When she was wearing it, she could blend in to any surrounding, but when it was not on her, the cloak appeared to be made from some extremely transparent, glittering silk. She wore a short skirt made from green Hagane Shiruku with golden leaves embroidered at the waist. She began to un-tuck her loose white blouse from the skirt and unbuckled the golden belt from around her waist.

She could hear the hot springs beckoning for her to soak her body and allow her muscles to relax. She wanted to feel clean from the combination of dirt and sweat that seemed to cover her. She started to peel off her shirt but stopped when she saw her brother, Byakuya, standing in the doorway.

"Where have you been?"

"Brother, I was…"

"Enough, I know that you were practicing your Shunpo. However, it would appear as if you have forgotten our appointment with Lord Yamamoto."

"I'm sorry brother."

"Enough apologizing, you must get ready. I would suggest that you wear something more suitable for nobility than that outfit."

"Yes brother," she said.

"You would be pleased to know that Kaien has returned from the North. However, he will be returning to his active duty there in a few days."

Rukia looked at Byakuya. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. She was glad to hear that Kaien was alright. Whenever they spoke of the North, they always meant one area: the Black Wall. It was an honor to be sent there, but all of the Faie dreaded it. The only Faie who took duty at the Black Wall as a matter of course were the Winter Faie. They were ruled by House Hitsugaya and their emblem was the multi-pointed silver Winter Star on a black field. They were the Appointed Guardians and worked with the Hunters in the area to patrol the continental wall that separated the Shadowed Lands from the Sunlit Lands.

"I am glad to hear that Kaien has returned and I am sure that his family is relieved as well," Rukia said.

"He is very fortunate," Byakuya said. "Many do not return from the North. However, I am sure that he has plenty of tales to tell at tonight's feast. Now, get dressed."

"Yes brother," Rukia said and bowed as she made her way to their manor house.

_**Collina Dei Troni**_

Ichigo Kurosaki looked up from the piece of paper and at the two men sitting across from him. Both wore long black robes with an ornate silver X-shaped brooch over their left breasts, the mark of Xcution. Chad had the darkly tanned skin of someone from the Southwestern Provinces while Kugo had the pale complexion and dark hair of someone from the Northern Provinces.

"So, someone wants us to go to Karakura Town," Ichigo said, doing his best to hide the emotions that the name brought up.

"Not just anyone," Kugo said. "The High Patron gave this request personally."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is," Chad said.

"Why?"

"Probably because you are from Karakura Town," Ganju replied.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you must know that the Lord of Night dwells there."

"I do," Ichigo said and gripped the silver crescent that he wore around his neck.

"That charm," Chad said. "It's the Crescent of Selene. She's the ancient Matron and Guardian for travelers at night."

"It's a good thing that Father Tsukishima isn't here. He would probably lock you in irons and cart you back to the Palace of Truth," Ganju said. "Why would a servant of the Church wear a Pagan symbol?"

"It belonged to my mother," Ichigo said. "It was the last thing she gave me before…before she died."

"I see," Ganju said. "Do you know what the ancient name for the Crescent of Selene was? It was also known as the Huntress's Moon. Before the Church rose to power, it was the symbol that the first Hunters used. Now, it's the Cross of St. Quincy, the official symbol of the Church."

"Why did they change it?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, the Church got it into their heads that it was best to stamp out all traces of the ancient Pagan ways. This was before the Great Reconciliation when the Church officially recognized the value of both Alchemy and ancient Pagan practices for protecting mankind. You see, Selene, who is now the Guardian spirit for travelers at night was also the Goddess of the Hunt. It was her role to hunt down all creatures that fed on human flesh."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, I guess," Kugo said. "It's just a little bit of trivia I picked up. Tell me, what do you know about the Master of Noapte de Domeniu?"

_**Noapte de Domeniu**_

Souske Aizen stood in front of the fireplace watching the dancing flames. His brown hair was tied back with a thin cord of golden silk. His crimson and gold coat fell to the back of his thighs while his white breeches accented his calf muscles. He ran his tongue over his teeth, making sure that there were no bits of flesh stuck between them.

"Sir," someone said.

He turned and saw Momo, one of the Faie whom he corrupted. She was dressed in a long, semi-transparent light green skirt and a dark crimson sash wrapped around her chest to cover her breasts. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"What is it, Momo my dear?"

"The Mistresses of Nightshade have arrived."

"Ah yes, very good, and did they bring their four best Hell Hounds?"

"They did, my Lord."

"Excellent, show them in."

"Yes, my Lord," she said.

He turned back to the fire and smiled. He would make sure that he did not fail in his mission. He would either eliminate all traces of the Ancient Blood, or cause all of those with the Dragon's Blood to go insane. Perhaps, if he succeeded in doing either, then the Great Lord of the Eternal Evening would grant him a position among the Anointed. However, it was difficult to trace the Ancient Blood for over time it spread throughout any number of families. He remembered that one line led to the Royal Family of the Northwestern Provinces while another led to a beggar. He cursed the fact that Arturos Paendrageron was known to sire more bastards than legitimate heirs, even though he had twelve wives.

"Aizen, it's been a while," a soft voice came from behind him.

He turned and saw Loly and Menoly standing in the doorway. Behind them, four shadowy shapes stood in the doorway. Menoly was wearing a low-cut dress of black that was decorated with stitching of green vines and a belt of silver rings hung at her waist. Loly wore an even lower cut dress that looked more like an opened vest, before coming together in a wide V, just above the waist of blood-red with golden stitching of snarling beasts and a black sash woven through a series of golden rings around her waist.

"How are my favorite lovers doing tonight?" he asked.

"Enough with the teasing," Loly said, her voice sharp. "You know why we're here."

"Yes, I understand that the Hunters have been in your domain and killed nearly all of your pets."

"They destroyed all of the Hell Hounds that remained in the Nightshade Forest," Menoly said, sounding sad for the loss. "It was a heavy blow."

"Not as heavy as it could have been though. From what I understand two more Hunter squads have been eliminated in the far North, near the Black Wall. Is that correct?"

"That is because they faced against the Faceless," Menoly said, grinning.

"Were you the ones who sent them?"

"You know better than that," Loly said, smirking. "Only one of the Anointed can truly order the Faceless."

"Then that means that at least one of the Anointed can still influence things in the world," Aizen said, knowing full well which one it was.

"However, that doesn't mean that we've been idle," Menoly said. "We sent a group of Trackers along with Estragado into the Western Provinces. We got a report that one of the Enemies is hiding in that area."

"Oh…which one is it?"

_**Bosque de Los Lobos, Western Provinces**_

The group of three rode along the forest paths. The early morning mist still hung like a shroud, but none were dismayed.

The man at the head wore a long brown coat with silver fur lining the bottom, collar, and cuffs. His shoulder-length brown hair hung around him in messy tangles. His grey-blue eyes seemed to pierce through the mist. His wolf-like ears picked up the smallest sound and his nose picked up the faint smells of morning dew on the leaves.

His two companions rode alongside him. One was a girl who was surely no older than twelve or thirteen from her appearance. She was dressed in a pair of dark green riding pants that were tucked into her brown boots and a bright red jerkin. Her short light green hair was a mess and her bright pink eyes were alert. The other was a woman who wore a loose pair of sky blue riding pants that hung over her pair of black boots. She wore a loose, low-cut white shirt with an unbuttoned sea-green vest. Her blonde hair was tied in the traditional three-braid style of the Ondine, the Water Maidens. Her bright green eyes were also alert and she frowned slightly.

"Something's not right," she said to the man.

"I know, Harribel," the man replied as he looked around. "The Mist Birds aren't singing like they usually do when we go for our morning rides out here."

"Starrk, did you hear that?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Lilynette, I did," Starrk said and ducked as an arrow came from his left.

The arrow struck one of the trees and he could see the shaft quiver. Then something that looked like veins of black and violet spread from where the arrow held fast, killing the tree.

_Damn_, Starrk thought, _that's a Mortis Tactus arrow._

"PROGENIES UMBRA!" he shouted. "SHADOW BROOD!"

Starrk's eyes widened as more of the deadly arrows came at them. Starrk took out one of the pistols he wore at his waist and fired at the incoming volley. A shaft of blue light shot out of the muzzle and then divided into multiple shafts that consumed the incoming arrows. Starrk withdrew his other gun and began firing into the forest.

Then their attackers emerged. Lilynette and Harribel got down from their horses. Lilynette fired the blunderbuss she kept at her side. Green light struck the creatures that got too close. Harribel brought out her sword, which let out a golden glow. Each time she swung the blade golden light erupted forth and rushed at the attackers like a wave.

As the attackers got closer, Starrk noticed their faces. Many looked as if their faces were melting from their skulls. Their eyes were dull and stupid. Others, however, looked as though they were a combination of man and beast. Their eyes, unlike the ones with faces like molten wax, were filled with cunning and rage.

"Harribel, they're Estragado," Starrk shouted.

"Then that must mean there's a Tracker or a Faceless with them," Harribel shouted back.

"Let's hope it's a Tracker," Starrk said.

He let his gaze pierce through the forest and then he found the one who was controlling the Estragado. The figure was tall, lean, and wearing a cloak that appeared to be made from mist. Starrk felt relief fill him when he saw the reptilian-hide hands with its thick, long, sharp black nails.

"That's good. It's a Tracker," he said as he took aim.

Harribel and Lilynette were still fighting the Estragado when Starrk took the shot. The Tracker let out a high pitching shriek as the light hit it in the chest. Starrk smiled when the Connection between the Tracker and the Estragado was broken and the Estragado fell to the ground.

"Nice shot," Harribel said as she kicked one of the Estragado.

"Yeah, but the Tracker's still alive though," Starrk said when he noticed that the Estragado were still shaking.

He knew that there wasn't much time before the Connection could be remade. That was one of the bad things about having to face a Tracker that was accompanied by a group of Estragado. If you wanted to kill all of the Estragado at once, you had to kill the Tracker first, and they weren't easy to kill. Still, it was better than facing one of the Faceless.

The three made their way to where the Tracker laid. It was trying to get up, dark violet ooze gushed from the wound in its chest. Starrk was pleased that the creature wasn't wearing armor, but only the usual black pants and jerkin. He looked at its face and saw its mist-like eyes trying to focus. Its pale, flat, skull-tight face had two slits for nostrils and a large lipless mouth that revealed row upon row of sharp fangs and two flaps on either end that could help it sound out "b" and "p" whenever it spoke. It hissed at him as Starrk put one of his pistols to the creature's forehead.

"Who sent you?" Starrk asked.

"Why should I answer you?" it hissed in its dry voice.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who sent you?"

"Traitor," it hissed and Starrk flinched at that. "You dared to betray your oaths to the Great Lord."

"That's the thing, though," Starrk said. "I never really took the oaths and the Shepherd of the Twilight knows it. Now, who sent you? Which of the Shadow Masters sent you?"

"Haista paska, petturi," it hissed.

"Have it your way," Starrk said as he unleashed a small burst of Reiatsu through the pistol.

The creature shook and jerked for a full ten minutes before it finally accepted death. The Estragado that were still alive let out a series of shrieks and howls before they died as well. Starrk sighed in relief that it took such a short amount of time for the Tracker to admit death. He had seen it take a full week for one of them to die, but that had been during the Shadow's Zenith during the time of Arturos Paendrageron over 1500 years ago. He shook his head and re-holstered the pistol. Harribel and Lilynette looked at him.

"Well, that ruined a perfectly good day," Starrk said.

_**Seireitei: Capital City of the Faie, Sakura no Akichi**_

"Thank you so much for coming," Yamamoto said.

"It is an honor to feast with you," Byakuya said, bowing.

Rukia admired her surroundings as her brother made formalities with the Faie High Lord. Her breath was always taken away whenever she saw the majestic Ryoshu no Kyuden, the home of the Faie High Lord as well as some of the other Faie Nobility. It wasn't just one structure, but rather a whole complex of structures that flowed into each other like the waves on an ocean.

She admired how the arches and pillars seemed to intertwine with each other until it was difficult to distinguish the two. She looked at the tall openings along the wall that allowed sunlight to stream in and she always thought that the thin sheets of yugure no gin, or twilight silver, made it look as though she was looking at a series of waterfalls made entirely out of light. There was an odd grace and elegance to it that only the Faie truly knew how to master.

"Well, I see that our little Hoshi no Shimo is still as childish as ever," someone said.

She turned her attention to the Faie walking towards her. His short black hair was still as unruly as ever. He wore a long, silver-grey robe that was lined with black fur along the bottom and wore a brooch shaped like the many-pointed Winter Star on his right shoulder. His Zanpakuto was sheathed and tucked beneath a thick dark forest-green sash.

"Kaien, you're still as obnoxious as ever," Rukia said, grinning.

"I know. I know," he said, smiling. "Come here, give me a hug," he said and Rukia obliged.

"Is your family glad to have you back?" she asked.

"Yeah, but my sister and brother gave me a hard time and could only complain about each other," he said.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit," Rukia said, knowing what the younger Shiba siblings were like.

"How's Ukitake doing?" he asked.

"Captain Ukitake's doing fine, but he still gets sick from time to time. Kiyone and Sentaro are always arguing with each other and he's always able to put up with it."

"That figures," Kaien said, chuckling a little. "Ever since I've known him, he's been like that. So where is he anyways?"

"He's in the Southern Provinces working with the Amazons," Rukia said. "Apparently there were a few things in our treaty with the Ondine and Amazons that needed to be worked out."

"Well, they certainly sent the right man for the job. From what I've heard the Ondine and Amazons have very little trust in men, Faie or not, but I've heard that there are a few exceptions. I guess Ukitake is one of them."

"So, do you have any stories to tell about the North?" Rukia asked, unable to hide the excitement. "Is it true that it's completely covered with snow and ice? Did you see any ice flowers? Did you see a snow leopard? What about the Ice Maidens?"

"Whoa, hold on there. I went there for guard duty; not for sight-seeing. Why are you so interested in the North?"

"Because, it's…it's unknown to me."

"There's good reason for that," Kaien said, becoming serious. "The North is not all wonders like Ice Maidens and snow. It's very dangerous because those in the North are on the frontlines of a war that has been waged since even before the world began."

"I know that," Rukia said. "But that doesn't mean that's all the North has to offer."

"Perhaps it's a good thing that your brother made sure that you would never be sent to the North. I would hate for you to lose that naïveté."

_**Collina Dei Troni**_

Orihime Inoue looked out the window of Healer Unohana's house. The streets below were lively and rather crowded as people went about their daily routines. In the distance, she could see the sun glitter off the waters of the Mare Tranquillo. She could see the mast tops of the ships anchored in the port rise above the roofs.

She imagined what ports those ships must have seen and what adventures their crew could tell. She could imagine the variety of dress they could have. She could imagine the simple woolens of the crews who sailed the cold and stormy Mar da Falcon in the north and the brightly colored garments of those who sailed the warm and calm Thálassa tou Tragoudioú in the south. She found herself longing to visit the lands outside of Collina Dei Troni and vowed that one day she would.

"Orihime, you have a visitor," Unohana called from downstairs.

"Oh…" Orihime said, waking from her daydream. "Thank you, Healer Unohana," she said and rushed downstairs.

She smiled when she saw Tatsuki standing in the entry. Unohana turned and looked at Orihime and smiled.

"I'll get you girls some tea," she said and walked to the kitchen.

"Tatsuki," Orihime said and hugged Tatsuki. "I'm so sorry. I forgot that we agreed to have lunch today."

"It's alright," Tatsuki said and kissed Orihime on the cheeks and lips in the Amazonian custom of greeting a Bed Sister. "I figured you would. After all, I know my Bed Sister as much as I do myself."

"You know I could never understand that whole 'Bed Sister' thing," Orihime said laughing. "It makes it sound like we're lovers."

"Some do become lovers," Tatsuki said, laughing. "But a Bed Sister is just our term for a best friend with whom we share our most intimate secrets with."

"Now it _really_ sounds like we're lovers," Orihime said.

The two girls laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Tatsuki said. "Anyways, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We got orders to go to Karakura Town and we're in need of two Healers. I was wondering if you would like to accompany us as well."

"Sure," Orihime said, trying to keep herself under control. "But, I would have to ask Unohana for permission first."

"I figured that you would say that," Unohana said as she returned. "I've decided that I should accompany you as well that way I can continue to teach my pupil. She has great abilities in healing, but she needs more practice."

"Great, then I shall tell Ichigo that we have our two Healers," Tatsuki said, smiling.

"Who else is going?" Orihime asked.

"Other than you two and Ichigo and me, Chad will be coming as well to represent the Xcution. Uryu will be coming as well and also Grimmjow. Right now that's about it."

"I see," Unohana said. "When do we leave?"

"We leave at dawn three days from now. Ichigo is currently getting things established with the Guilds and knowing Shinji, he'll want to send a couple of guys to make sure that we don't take advantage."

"Yeah, well, Shinji Hirako is a bit tight fisted when it comes to gold," Orihime said, chuckling.

"Does Ichigo know which way he wants to go?" Unohana asked.

"Not yet, why do you ask?" Tatsuki asked, somewhat suspicious about the older Healer's motives.

"Oh…I was just curious," Unohana said. "Now, you two better enjoy your lunch."

_**The Black Wall**_

Lord Toshiro Hitsugaya pulled his long fur coat tighter around him. It wasn't because of the icy cold winds that blew against him, but rather he needed the comfort it provided. He looked up at the tall smooth wall of black stone that was smooth as polished glass. Hitsugaya looked at his reflection and wondered if the reflection he was seeing would be what the world would look like if the Shadow was victorious.

He thought about the two squads of Hunters who were found further east, dead. He remembered how when one of the Healers knelt to examine the corpses, the Healer immediately backed away. When Toshiro got close to the bodies, he felt the tainted aura that surrounded them. They had been killed by some of the Faceless. That worried him. If the Faceless could attack on their side of the Kido Line, then it meant that the Kido Spells were weakening, despite their continuous efforts to keep that barrier strong.

"Hey Toshiro," a cheerful voice called out from behind him.

"That's Lord Hitsugaya, Rangiku," he said.

"Aw, don't be like that," Rangiku said as she approached him.

Toshiro looked at the Faie. Her long golden hair and healthy complexion marked her as one of the Spring Faie while his own white hair and pale complexion and ice blue eyes marked him as a Winter Faie. Unlike the Winter Faie, the Spring Faie had another division among them. Those with pure Faie bloodlines were known as Spring Twilight Faie while those who had any non-Faie relations in their lineage were known as Spring Morning Faie. Rangiku was a Spring Morning Faie.

"It's getting colder don't you think?" she asked as she wrapped her thick fur coat closer about her.

"That's because the Northern Summer is almost over," Toshiro said. "Come on, Freya told us that she had something to show us."

"Yes sir," Rangiku moaned as she looked up the tall wall.

The two used flash-step to reach the top of the Black Wall, which was an ability that made the human Hunters envious. Even though the Faie and the Ice Maidens could use flash-step to reach the top of the Black Wall, the humans had to use any number of elevators that were constructed at every five mile intervals along the wall. They would have to endure a twenty-minute ride to the top that seemed to take hours for those who were afraid of heights.

When they reached the top they saw the Ice Maiden standing close to the Kido Line. Her long white hair hung like a frozen waterfall. Her skin was icy blue and her eyes cast a silver luminescent glow. The only clothing she wore was a short skirt made from the fur of snow foxes. Her spear was made from Snow Wood and its head was made from ice crystal, a crystal-like stone that was stronger and sharper than metal.

"Lord Hitsugaya," she said in her silvery voice, "I'm glad that you're here."

"Lady Freya, you had something you wished to show me."

"Yes, it should be starting soon," she said and turned to look over the Shadowed Land.

Toshiro hated to look at those lands, but knew that he would have to. Even though the clouds above him were grey, the clouds over the Shadowed Lands had an unhealthy silver sheen. He could see dark violet lights flicker in that odd silver sky.

The landscape that spread before him was covered in a mixture of snow and ash. It was a land of snow, ice, and fire. Violent eruptions came from the mountains, pouring their rivers of molten stone that froze almost as soon as they began to flow. Steam seemed to freeze in the air and become large ice sculptures. He could see the unhealthy yellowish-green waters of the Acheron River flow its way parallel to the Black Wall like a venomous snake. It was a land where all of the laws of nature did not apply. It was a symphony of chaos and discord.

Toshiro was about to turn away when the Ice Maiden pointed at something. He looked to where she pointed and saw it. Bolts of dark violet lightning were striking a single area. Toshiro noticed that the bolts seemed to be striking in rhythm, like a blacksmith hammering away at an anvil. Toshiro took out the looking glass from his pack in order to take a closer look. He looked through the glass and noticed that the area where the lightning struck let out sparks of black and dark green.

At first he thought that the lightning was like a blacksmith hammering at the anvil, but now another image came to his mind. He saw quarry workers hammering away at cliffs of marble or men digging a well.

"No, it's more like prisoners chipping away at the wall of their cell," Freya said, knowing what Toshiro was thinking.

"1500 years," he muttered.

"Lord Hitsugaya," Rangiku said. Fear was evident in her voice. "Is that…is that where I think it is?"

"Yeah," Toshiro said, feeling an even colder chill travel up his spine. "That's the Kuilusta Varjosti, the Pit of the Shadowed."

**End of Chapter 1**

**A.N.: The image that I had in mind for the Shadowed Lands is essentially a combination of Mordor, Angband, and the Grinding Ice from Tolkien. The Black Wall itself looks like a large piece of very smooth and shiny obsidian. If you look at it at night, the Kido Spells shine like the Aurora Borealis. For the city of Collina Dei Troni, I imagined it as being a combination of Rome, Venice, and San Francisco (in it being layered on a series of hills).**


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations for Departure

**Chapter 2: Preparations for Departure**

Ichigo made his way through the crowded streets. The letter from the High Patron was clutched into his hands. When he reached one of the gaps in the waist-high fence, he made his way down the stairs to the canal dock at the bottom and the row of gondolas waiting for passengers.

"Where to, sir?" the dock master asked.

"The Plaza der Gilden," Ichigo said. "I have important business," he said and showed his Hunter's badge that showed an eagle clutching a sword and shield on one side and a skull flanked by two flames on the other.

"Yes sir," the dock master said.

The dock master led Ichigo to one of the gondolas and whispered something to the gondolier. The gondolier looked at Ichigo and then nodded after a moment's hesitation. Ichigo approached the gondola and tossed a Silver Guildara to the dock master before the gondolier pushed off from the dock.

Ichigo watched as the barges, loaded with cargo, made their ways south to the docks on one side of the islets. On their side barges made their way north to the Plaza or the river docks. He could see the people walk on the many canal bridges to reach any of the many islets that were lined into a row at the center of the Great Canal. He raised his head and saw the peak of Dragon's Fang to the north, looming over the many hills and waterways that made up Collina Dei Troni.

Ahead, he could see many of the barges preparing to stop. He knew that they were approaching the Plaza der Gilden. He looked ahead and saw the great towers that formed the House of Guilds. It was an islet to itself. At the bottom, great machinery unloaded the cargo from the barges only to load them with cargo to be taken to the docks to the south or north. He could make out the dock hands, dressed in their leather pants. Some wore loose white shirts or went around shirtless. Ichigo looked up and saw the high walls that marked off the Imperial Market from the Common Market that was held on the great bridges.

"This is far as I can take you, sir," the gondolier said as they pulled into one of the many gondola docks.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he disembarked and tossed a Silver Guildara to the gondolier.

He made his way through the crowded dock until he reached the Market Steps, each flight of steps made from stone from each of the Imperial Provinces with the top flight made out of the fiery stone Dragon Heart from the capital province, Cuore Del Drago.

When he reached the top, he found himself looking at the large Common Market. Merchants from all of the provinces sold their goods. He saw everything from spices from Amazonia to coconuts from the Haynya Islands, one of the island chains that made up the Southwestern Provinces. He saw watches and machinery from Pordugast, the most technically advanced province, and jewelry from Hailden and Tharas. The crowds of buyers went from stall to stall to buy.

Ichigo ignored the calls of merchants to him and he made his way to the great bridge. He saw that the money-exchangers were already drawing large crowds to trade their currency for the official Imperial currency. He saw people from Finlos exchanging their Carath, coins made from a white metal, for Silver Guildara or Copper Touer. The wealthier customers however were exchanging their currencies for the Golden Dinarshai. However, Ichigo kept walking for the Western Gate that would lead to the House of Guilds. He looked at the great wall and saw the eight outer towers rising above the walls. Each tower was connected to the Central Tower by a sky bridge that was 150 feet above the court.

He could see banners that displayed the United Guilds' sigil of a wheel and ship on a blue and green field fluttering in the breeze. He smirked at this display of the Guilds' power over land and sea.

"They should have just used a Gold Dinarshai," he muttered.

He walked past the Tolloseurs, the Imperial Guards, dressed in their purple and red uniforms with yellow sashes around their waists. The heads of their halbards glimmered and the tassels of yellow, purple, and red fluttered slightly. Their ornate breastplates glittered and the red fathers sticking out of the front of their black flat caps fluttered. Ichigo always felt that the only real purpose for the Tolloseurs' Ceremonial Uniform was to look pretty and show off how wealthy Collina Dei Troni was. However, he knew that looks could be deceiving. The men in those gaudy uniforms were lethal and were among the best-trained men in the Empire. However, in times of war, the Tolloseurs would take off the Ceremonial Uniform and dress in the all-black uniforms and put on their real armor.

Ichigo walked past them and entered the Imperial Market, which covered the entire Court behind the walls. Here, more expensive items were sold. He saw a crowd surrounding the platform where a man dressed in the brightly-colored silk robes of an Aetharian merchant was showing off a group of Pleasure Slaves, stripped naked except for a series of peacock feathers that were tied around their waists. The potential buyers were feeling them to make sure that they were not defective in any way, unless they serviced patrons who got off on that kind of thing. Another merchant was selling wine from the island province of Bouclier while another was selling wine from Tharas. Both wines were very expensive and agreed to be among the best in the entire Empire.

Ichigo was tempted to buy a small flask of Tharasian wine, which alone would cost ten Gold Dinarshai, but shook his head. He was here on business and that was to come first. He approached the entrance to the Central Tower, which rose well over 300 feet above him like a shimmering spike. The great doors showed various scenes of trade and how the Empire itself was shaped by the wheel and the ships of commerce and war. When he walked inside, he found himself in a large entryway that was paved with polished marble and quartz. He watched as small clusters of Guild Officials, dressed in their long black robes and green-silk caps with blue-velvet trim, walked throughout the building, carrying books and clusters of parchment.

At the other end, directly across from the doorway, was a large banner that showed the double-headed Imperial Eagle, its wings outstretched. It was clutching a scepter, a sword, a shield, and a crown in its four taloned feet. It was flanked with the banner for the Church, a blue Quincy Cross on a white field, and the banner for the United Guilds. From there were the banners that showed the Provinces as well as the Major and Minor Noble Houses.

"Ah, admiring our might," someone said.

Ichigo turned and saw a man with blonde hair smiling at him. The man was wearing a pair of blue slacks and a white, ruffled shirt, and a crimson coat. He was wearing the traditional blue and green cap that all of the Guild officials wore, but he also wore a gold chain around his neck. This was the head of the United Guilds, Hirako Shinji, the man whom Ichigo came to see.

"I was thinking that perhaps a Gold Dinarshai is a more appropriate sigil for you, Hirako," Ichigo said.

"Perhaps, but it makes us look more…official if we have a fancier sigil."

"Since you came to greet me, I can assume that you were expecting me."

"Of course, the High Patron informed me that you would be coming. Well, we might as well get this over with," he said and gestured to one of the ornate elevators.

_**Seireitei**_

Rukia looked at her reflection in the mirror. The clinging silver-blue dress she wore flattered her small frame and soft, gentle curves. She allowed her fingers to caress the silver jewelry on the table next to her.

"It looks good on you," someone said.

Rukia turned and saw Kaien leaning in the doorway.

"Don't you know that it's polite to knock?"

"Sorry, but your door was open."

"You should have still knocked. What if I was naked?"

"Then I would have gotten an eye-full of true beauty."

"Then why didn't you come last night?"

Kaien didn't say anything at that. He turned his head slightly and sighed. Rukia felt something inside her break at his hesitation. She didn't need for him to say anything. She already knew his reason for not coming to her room the night before.

"You still think of her, don't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You know it is. She wouldn't want you to keep living in the shadow of her memory. She would want you to move on and find someone new."

"I know, but…"

"Kaien, your wife would want you to live on. It's not your fault that she died."

"You…don't know anything," Kaien snarled. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love to Shadow Brood? Do you know what it's like knowing that you could have done something to save them, but did nothing?"

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have gone on patrol with her or I could have persuaded her not to go."

"Kaien, is that why you decided to go to the North? Is that your way of punishing yourself for something that you had no control over?"

"Rukia, I don't expect you to understand, but…"

"Do you realize just how much you hurt me just now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you think about how I felt about you? No…how I _feel_ about you?"

Kaien looked at her. His eyes were wide with surprise. Then Rukia realized what she just said and felt her face flush. The silence between them was thick.

"Rukia…I…I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't," Rukia said, almost in a whisper. "When you married, I hid my feelings. I knew that I could never have you, but when your wife died…I allowed myself to hope. I hated myself for feeling that way, but I…I wanted you. Now…now you must thing that I'm terrible," Rukia said as a tear fell from her eyes.

Kaien approached her and embraced her. A storm of guilt, shame, and love raged through her. It was more than Rukia could take. She allowed her tears to flow.

"I don't think you're terrible," Kaien said. "You were just being honest."

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Rukia said.

"I know," Kaien said and put his hand under her chin. "Look at me, Rukia," he said and lifted her face to his. "I'm not mad at you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Kaien."

"Rukia. Maybe you're right. Maybe everyone else is right. I should move on. Miyako would want me to."

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'll be returning to the North tomorrow, but I'm not leaving tonight," he said and kissed her on the lips.

_**Plaza der Gilden**_

"As you know, Kurosaki," Shinji said as he closed the gate to the elevator and pulled the lever that set the machinery into motion. "The United Guilds are one of the four great Imperial Powers and as such we have a great interest in what everyone else is doing, and that includes the Hunters."

"I know. After all, we help keep your trade routes safe from Shadow Brood such as Night Beasts and Hell Hounds."

"That's why we have agreed with the Church to help with your task in Daşmae. The Lord of Noapte de Domeniu has been a plague on our attempts to trade past the Syanka Mountains, or what you natives call the Western Mountains."

"So you agreed to help in order to increase the amount of trade you could do in eastern Daşmae."

"Of course, after all, money is the center of the Empire. Money brings power and we love our power."

"Yes and the United Guilds control the commerce. The Church controls the religious structure. The Council of Nobles controls the social structure, such as laws. And House Justinian…"

"…is nothing more than the Face of the Empire. Even then they are declining. Generations of inbreeding have clearly affected them, but as long as they stay out of our business, they can keep their damn throne and crown and their sisters' cunts for all I care."

"What happens when they do decide to interfere?"

"What do you think?

"The Imperial House is only good for one thing: taking the fall if something goes wrong and the Empire finds itself on the brink of being royally fucked. However, that hasn't happened in over 400 years. Not since Constans Justinian overthrew the Mad Emperor and reunited the Empire under a single banner for the first time since Sandre the Falcon died."

"You do realize that kind of talk is…"

"…treason? Of course it's treason, but only to those who believe the Emperor is some kind of 'Divine Being' or 'Divinely Anointed' or some such bull shit. Gods don't make rulers, but money and influence do. Emperors can be replaced if we need to and House Justinian knows it. And that means that they have some sanity left. After all, a truly mad man has no right to sit on a throne or wear a crown."

"What if the Church objects?"

"They won't. They know which hand feeds them and it's not the Emperor's."

Ichigo was about to say something when the elevator came to a stop. Shinji turned the latch and opened the gate onto an empty hall that led to an ornate door only a few feet away. He followed Shinji to the door and Shinji took out a set of keys.

"At any rate, you Hunters are probably not interested in this political thing. You would rather be penetrating something I expect."

"True," Ichigo said and laughed at the double-entendre. "I'll leave the politicking to those who know what they're doing."

"A wise decision," Shinji said as he unlocked the door. "After all, only fools rush into play the Game of Nobles."

"Oh and who are they?"

"Those who believe that honor is the only thing a Noble needs. Oh if they only knew that there is no place for honor in politics..."

Shinji unlocked the door and revealed a set of steps that spiraled up to his private office. The two went up until they came to the top. The first thing that Ichigo noticed was the large map of the Empire that hung behind the large wooden desk at the northern end. Sunlight spilled into the room through the many windows that offered a view of the city far below.

"We are over 450 feet above the water of the canal and about 300 feet above the street levels, in case you wanted to know," Shinji said when he saw Ichigo looking at the view.

"Well, at least I know that if I crash through one of these windows then it will be a quick death."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Now, let's get onto business. I take it that you have the letter that the High Patron sent you."

"I do," Ichigo said and held out the letter.

Shinji looked at it and then consulted the map behind him.

"Have you thought about how you would like to travel?"

"Well, the main option would be to travel by the Imperial River, but some of my Squad doesn't like the idea of journeying by river."

"Ah, I take it that you mean the Berserker you have."

"Yes, and so we would travel by land on the Emperor's Road until we reach Tussana at the north-eastern end of Cuore Del Drago and then use one of the forest roads."

"An excellent idea, since we're fast approaching the end of summer. River travel will be made difficult with the number of vessels that will have to travel that way in order to conduct trade with Pordugast and Finlos. The roads won't be too bad, since not too many merchants and peddlers travel on the roads during the autumn and winter."

"I know."

"Well, at any rate, according to the letter you gave me, the Church is helping out with some of the expenses. They have agreed to give you 30 Gold, but you'll have to come up with the rest yourself."

"I highly doubt that 30 Gold Dinarshai will be enough to cover all of the expenses."

"Oh no, you misunderstand me. I'm not talking about 30 Gold Dinarshai. I'm talking about 30 pieces of Dracovian Gold."

Ichigo's eyes went wide at that and his mouth gaped open. Dracovian Gold was the equivalent of a sacred relic since it was said to be gold that came out of Arturos Paendrageron's own Treasury. Such items from the time of the Dragon King were very rare and very valuable. However, because of their value, forgeries were often made. The only true way to tell if something was a true piece of Dracovian Gold was to hold it to any source of heat, such as a flame. When Dracovian Gold touched the heat, it would glow red and yet not radiate any heat of its own. Outside of Daemon Gems, which were used for Alchemical research or making Reiatsu weaponry, Dracovian Gold was the most precious material in the world.

"If that's the case, then ten of those would be enough to stop at every inn in every major city throughout the Empire."

"You exaggerate, but you're right that ten pieces of Dracovian Gold would get you a long way. So, how much would you like to take out?"

"Ten should suffice, but I only want two of them to be actual Dracovian pieces. For the other eight, I want half in Gold Dinarshai and the other half in Silver Guildara. Also, I want to collect for the Nightshade Forest job."

"Well, I can take care of the first transaction, but as for payment for the Nightshade Forest job…"

"I know. But by the time we arrived, the Mistresses of Nightshade already left and they took their top four Hell Hounds, but we still took care of the rest. I'm sure that you can't deny that your caravans haven't been attacked for the past few days."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, you are having your Visoreds keeping an eye on them and sending you daily updates, right?"

"I knew that it was a bad idea to agree to let you train with them," Shinji said, but shrugged. "Oh well, I guess you're right. However, you will not receive full payment since you did not complete the job." Shinji took out a blank piece of parchment and began to write on it. "So, let's see here, two pieces of Dracovian Gold. Then you wanted four worth in Common Gold, so that's 4,000 Gold Dinarshai and another four in silver, so that's 40,000 Silver Guildara. Then there's your payment for the job, minus 300 Gold for incompletion, that's 1200 Gold Dinarshai. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fair," Ichigo said. "However, I want my Squad to have a good time tonight since we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, I can recommend a few places for them," Shinji said with a wink. "Now, would you like this to be in coin or notes?"

"I'll take the two Dracovian Gold as metal, plus 50 Gold Dinarshai and 100 Silver Guildara. I would like the rest in notes."

"A wise decision," Shinji said. "That way you can exchange the notes for the actual coin along the way. How are you with supplies?"

"We have enough dry fruit, bread and salted meat to last for a few days. We can always get more along the way."

Shinji nodded. He was about to say something when someone knocked at the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Enter," Shinji called out.

The door below opened and Ichigo heard footsteps on the steps. He turned and saw a rather large man with light pink hair. He was huffing and carried a large pile of papers.

"Here are the papers you wanted, sir," he said.

"Thanks Hachi," Shinji said.

"Oh, and Narunosuke is here to see you. He says that he has something you might want for your collection."

"Thanks, Hachi, and tell Narunosuke that I'll see him in a moment. So, are you going to the Academy next?"

"Yes, I need to pick up some things that Mayuri and Szayel Aporro said are ready."

"Well…you mustn't keep the two most intelligent and craziest men in the Empire waiting," Shinji said. "Here, give this to the Treasurer and you'll receive the proper amount of coin and note."

"Thanks," Ichigo said and took the parchment.

As he made his way downstairs, he saw another man standing at the bottom. He was a rather handsome man with closely-cropped dark indigo hair. His purple eyes looked into Ichigo's brown eyes. Ichigo saw that this man was rather shy and somewhat cowardly, but he had a friendly demeanor about him.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry," the man said and moved closer to the wall. "I was just heading up to see Shinji."

"Ah then you must be Narunosuke."

"Yes sir."

"Oh please, call me Ichigo. I'm a Hunter; not some stuck-up noble."

"The Hunters have all my gratitude," Narunosuke said. "Without brave folk like you, I would have probably ended up in some Estragado pot a long time ago," he said and laughed.

"You and pretty much everyone else," Ichigo said, laughing.

"Strange," Narunosuke said. "You look…familiar somehow, but I…I just can't put my finger on it."

"There aren't too many people with orange hair here," Ichigo said.

"That's probably it," Narunosuke said, smiling. "I've probably seen you on the road before."

"That could be it. Anyways, you better not keep Shinji waiting."

"I know what you mean," Narunosuke said and made his way up the stairs.

Ichigo wondered what the man had that Shinji might be interested in. However, he pushed the thought out of his mind. He knew that Shinji liked ancient things and even had some things that dated all the way back to the Great Cataclysm. However, such things did not interest him. He lived in the present and rarely listened to people go on about how things must have been better in the days of the Falcon or in the early reign of House Justinian. Right now, he just wanted to finish his errands.

_**Hunter's Lodge**_

"I'm so fucking bored," Grimmjow said.

"Well…why don't you practice or something?" Uryu, who was looking at a map of Daşmae asked. "The last thing we need is to hear you complain."

"I'm not in the mood for practice," Grimmjow snarled. "I'm in the mood…"

There was a knock at the door. Tatsuki, glad for the distraction, got up and went to the double doors. Uryu looked up from the map.

"Were we expecting someone?" he asked.

"I guess so since they're knocking on the fucking door," Grimmjow said.

"Who knocks?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's me," Orihime's voice called out. "I have Healer Unohana here as well."

Tatsuki slid the eye-hole open and peered out. When Grimmjow and Uryu saw her relax, they relaxed as well. However, they still kept their weapons at the ready. When Tatsuki opened the door, Orihime rushed in and hugged her.

"Easy girl," Tatsuki said. "You could have knocked me over."

"Oh…sorry Tatsuki," Orihime said. "It's just that…I'M SO EXCITED!" she cried out and tightened her embrace.

"Now Miss Inoue," Unohana said. "There's no need for you to strangle the poor girl."

"So, you're the other healer," Uryu said, as he straightened his glasses.

"Yes," Unohana said as she looked around. "Where's Master Kurosaki? I thought he would be in."

"He had to run errands," Grimmjow said. "He left the rest of us here to die of boredom."

"I see," Unohana said. "Oh, this is a lovely piece of work," she said and picked up Grimmjow's sword. "Is it made out of steel from Pordugast?"

"No," Grimmjow said and reached for the blade. "It's made from metal from my homeland, Gaelan."

"Ah yes," Unohana said. "I heard about Gaelan Steel, but this is the first time that I've actually held it. Is it true that all Berserkers name their blades?"

"Damn right we do," Grimmjow said. "This is Pantera and she has served me well. Shit, I even killed the fifth strongest Hell Hound with her."

"Pantera's a good name for a sword," Unohana said. "Do you know when Ichigo will return?"

"He said that he would be back after getting done with Shinji at the Plaza der Gilden and those two nut jobs at the Academy of Spiritual and Alchemical Sciences," Tatsuki said.

"He should go to the Civitate Dei to pray for forgiveness for his sins and success on our journey," Uryu said.

"Ichigo doesn't pray," Tatsuki said.

"I know," Uryu said. "What about you? Do you pray?"

"I pray to the Great Huntresses Selene and Artama," Tatsuki said.

"I have heard an interesting saying that came out of Aethar," Uryu said. Tatsuki winced at the name of the nation of Aethar and gritted her teeth. "They say that Death is the only god and the only prayer to say to Him is, 'Not Today.' It's a rather amusing expression."

"I would expect nothing less from those…those doúlos," Tatsuki said. "No one can escape the Hand of Death, except for the Lord of the Eternal Evening and the Lady of the Eternal Morning."

"Bullshit," Grimmjow said. "In Gaelan we pray for Death to take us in the height of our glory. That way we can truly say that we have no regrets in life."

"All of this talk of Death is…rather dark," Orihime said.

"On the contrary," Unohana said. "Death, along with Beauty and Suffering and Love, is one of the few absolutes in life. Death helps us to appreciate our lives and is one of the greatest gifts to be bestowed on mortal men."

"Spoken like a true Sage," Uryu said. "As the Scriptures of St. Quincy says, 'Life is but a shimmering fog and Death is the sun that allows us to see it all in its glory.'"

"Whatever," Grimmjow said. "I'm still fucking bored."

_**Karakura Town**_

"ISSHIN!"

Isshin Kurosaki looked up from the garden he was tending and saw Yuichi Shibata rushing towards him.

"Yuichi, what is it?"

"Miss Halda says that one their cows is about to give birth. She needs you to get over there right away."

"I understand. Thanks Yuichi, oh…Karin and Yuzu are in the apple orchard if you want to go play with them."

"Thanks, but…I have to help my dad in the fields."

"I understand," Isshin said as he went into the house. He got his medical bag and looked at the picture of his wife, Masaki, in its customary shrine. "Please watch over me, Masaki," he prayed. "May the Eight Gods and Eight Goddesses guide my hands and path, and your love guide my heart."

He rushed out of the house and put his bag on the seat of the cart he used. He hitched his horse, Masaki's Joy, to the cart. He took hold of the reins and set off. He looked at the sky and saw that it was a clear blue. He sighed knowing that he wouldn't have to worry too much for his daughters. He was glad that it was still mid-day.

When he reached the Halda farm, he saw Mr. Halda leaning on a pair of crutches. Isshin was happy to know that at least he took his advice about using them in order to help his broken leg to mend. Isshin made a note to himself to check on Mr. Halda's progress.

"Isshin, I'm so glad that you could come," Mr. Halda said.

"Not a problem," Isshin Kurosaki said as he grabbed his bag and hopped off the cart. "Could one of your boys take care of Masaki's Joy while I go take a look?"

"Sure thing," Mr. Halda said. "Bryant, come and take care of Mr. Kurosaki's horse," he called out.

Isshin hurried to the barn where he could hear the cow going into labor. He saw Mrs. Halda standing, hands on her hips, waiting for him.

"It's about time you showed up," she said.

"I'm sorry," Isshin said. "I got here as fast as I could."

"So you all say," she said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you men like to take your time with things. If it's not for a game of Tackle or time to harvest, you men never really hurry."

"I can't exactly argue with that," Isshin said.

"Well, at least you have _some_ sense."

"Okay, where's the cow?"

"Over here," she said and led him to one of the stalls. "She's just gone into labor. The front hooves should be out enough by now to where you can pull it out."

"Alright," Isshin said as he put his bag down. He opened it and took out a pair of arm-length gloves that he used as well as a length of rope and a pair of wooden handles.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this for us," she said. "My husband is pretty much useless right now and Mr. Laund wasn't able to help out."

"Not a problem; so long as you pay me with one of your apple pies."

"That was the agreed payment," Mrs. Halda said and laughed. "It's currently cooling."

"Great, Yuzu and Karin will love it."

Isshin knelt near the birth canal and saw the hooves coming out. He tied the rope around the two handles, and taking a length at the middle, wrapped the rope around the legs. He made sure that there was a good hold on the hooves before he got up and pulled. At first the calf didn't budge, but at about the third tug, the calf came free and slid out.

"Is it out?"

"Yeah, it's…" Isshin began, but stopped when he saw the calf. "By the Gods and Goddesses," he moaned. "Mrs. Halda, you better tell your husband that it was a still-birth."

"What are you talking about? I can hear the damn…" she stopped when she saw it. Her hand went to her mouth. "It's an omen."

"No," Isshin said, "it's just a genetic mutation."

They stood over the double-headed, misshapen calf.

_**Academy of Spiritual and Alchemical Sciences, Collina Dei Troni**_

Ichigo looked up at the tall marble pillars that lined the hallway. Sunlight poured in through the openings between the pillars. Students dressed in the traditional black uniforms rushed to their classes while professors wearing light blue and gold robes over their usual clothing made their way with their noses stuck up in the air. Ichigo hated being here, but sometimes Hunters would have to deal directly with the Alchemists.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki," someone said.

Ichigo turned and saw a man with pink hair and wearing glasses standing next to him. Ichigo let out a sigh.

"Hello, Szayel Aporro," he said.

"That's Head Master Granz to you," Szayel Aporro said as he adjusted his glasses. "I would advise that you remember that before I decide to use you as a test subject."

"You know that neither you nor Head Master Kurotsuchi are allowed to use any Hunters as 'test subjects,'" Ichigo said.

"Yes," Szayel Aporro said narrowing his eyes. "It's such a pity too."

"I understand that you have some things ready for me."

"Of course, and a messenger from the United Guilds told us to just send them the bill and they'll deduct the cost from your account."

"Good," Ichigo said, glad that he wouldn't have to haggle with the two mad men.

"Follow me, and I'll give you what we prepared," Szayel Aporro said. "Although…between the two of us…Mayuri didn't do any of the work. He claims that he did, but it was all me."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then that's what Mayuri did. I can assure you, all of my items are nothing short of perfection."

"Right."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"Oh no, I know that you wouldn't sell me anything crappy like that lunatic Mayuri would."

"I'm glad that you see things my way."

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Szayel Aporro Granz were both Head Masters of the Academy and neither got along with each other. They were constantly at each other's throats and sometimes would even drag their guests into the argument. Ichigo hoped that he could just get what he came for and leave as quickly as possible.

However, when Szayel Aporro opened the door for the main office, Ichigo felt his heart sink to his stomach. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was standing at one of the tables with his "daughter", Nemu standing behind him. Mayuri's face was painted with its customary white and black paint and made his face look like a skull. Szayel Aporro frowned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah I see that Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived," Mayuri said. "NEMU, get the supplies, you worthless girl. When you get it, please give it to Ichigo."

"Yes Master Mayuri," Nemu said and walked away.

"I hope that you weren't wondering around too long. Sometimes Szayel Aporro can't find his way to his own office."

"Ha! You're one to talk. And it's Head Master Granz."

"Oh I thought that it was Assistant Head Master Granz."

"No, that would be your title Mayuri."

"That's Head Master Kurotsuchi, Pinky."

"Who are you calling, Pinky, Freakshow?"

"What did you call me?"

"Here you are, Master Kurosaki," Nemu said and held out the small bag.

"Is everything in there, Nemu?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes sir," she replied as the argument between Szayel Aporro and Mayuri began to heat up. "You requested one bottle of powdered Wolfsbane and two Omnituens Crystals. I have already sent the bill to the United Guilds."

"Thanks, now I better get out of here before those two decide to make their little argument a threesome."

"A wise suggestion," Nemu said as she closed the door.

Ichigo sighed and hurried away. He hoped that those two freaks forgot all about him.

_**Seireitei**_

"You wished to speak with me?" Kaien asked.

"I did," Byakuya said. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Kaien said and sat down.

"I understand that you've been spending a lot of time with my sister. Is that true?"

"It is."

"What are your intentions to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am rather protective of my sister because of a promise that I made to my wife before she died. So, I need to know what your intentions are. Do you intend to remain friends or do you intend to become something more?"

"Sir, I know that my family is not one of the Great Faie Nobility, but I…I find myself falling in love with her. I wish for our relationship to become something more."

"Like what you and Miyako had?"

"Yes sir."

"Yet, Miyako is dead."

"I know sir, but your sister is not Miyako."

"I see. You still wish to pursue her?"

"Yes."

"Have you discussed this with her?"

"Not yet, sir," Kaien said. "I'll tell her when I'm through with my term in the North."

"I see. That is an admirable decision. I have seen too many go to the North, making promises to those they love that they would return and marry, only to die up there."

"That's why I haven't told her of my intentions yet."

"Yet you promised to visit her tonight. Am I correct?"

"You…you are."

"It's understandable. Many Faie spend a night with those they love before heading to the North. They understand that they may not get another chance to feel the comfort of another's touch in that way."

Byakuya picked up the goblet in front of him and took a sip. He looked at Kaien who was blushing.

"I…I know, sir."

"You have permission to visit her tonight. When you return, you will talk with Rukia about your intentions and if she still agrees, then you have my consent."

"Really?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, his face did not show any sign of emotion. "I would suggest that you're already packed before you visit her bed tonight."

_**Hunters' Lodge**_

"I'm back," Ichigo called out as he entered the Lodge.

"It's about fucking time," Grimmjow growled. "I need something to do."

"Here," Ichigo said and handed twenty gold coins to him. "You can do a lot with that."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Grimmjow said, grinning.

"Well, Shinji told me that the Silky Lips is a nice place," Ichigo said and winked at him. "Why don't you take Uryu with you?"

"No way; he'll only spoil the fun."

"Not unless you make sure that he gets buried in it," Ichigo said and the two laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked.

"Nothing," Grimmjow said and grabbed hold of Uryu's cloak. "Come on, I'm gonna show ya a good time tonight."

"Wait a minute," Uryu cried out as Grimmjow dragged him out the door.

"I don't exactly say that I approve of this," Chad said.

"I know you don't," Ichigo said and put a hand on Chad's shoulder. "But Grimmjow's been cooped up all day. He needs a chance to let off some steam before he completely destroys the place."

"I guess you're right," Chad said. "But why did you have him drag Uryu with him to a place of sin?"

"Uryu needs to live a little. He's too uptight and the best way for a man to lighten up is to have a stone to thrust his sword into," Ichigo said and laughed.

"I guess. However, if he feels the need to confess, I'll hear it."

"I knew I could count on ya. Where are the others?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're fine. Tatsuki's with them."

"Yeah, then they should be fine."

_**In the Streets of Collina Dei Troni**_

"I don't know why you dragged me along," Uryu whined.

"Oh shut up," Grimmjow growled. "I'm gonna make a real man outa ya."

"What are you talking about?"

"You ain't a real man until you killed your first enemy and fucked your first gal."

"Is that what all of you Berserkers think?"

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow said, sounding shocked. "For us Berserkers, you ain't truly alive unless you're busy killing or fucking."

"You are so vulgar," Uryu said.

"Shut up and get moving. We're almost there."

"Hey, Grimmjow, Uryu, where are you going?" asked a familiar voice.

They turned around and saw Orihime and Tatsuki walking towards them.

"Uh…hey Orihime…we were…uh..just…"

"Just making Uryu-boy here into a real man," Grimmjow said and burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked.

"I don't think you want to know," Tatsuki said, grinning.

"Hey, where's Healer Unohana?" Uryu asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, she saw an old friend of hers and they went off somewhere," Orihime said. "Mind if we travel with you?"

"Well…uh…" Uryu muttered.

"Of course we don't mind," Grimmjow said, watching Uryu's reddening face with fascination.

"Did Ichigo get back from his errands?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said, keeping an arm around Uryu to make sure he didn't try to run away. "I'm surprised that he actually survived meeting with the two Freaks."

"No kidding, but fortunately they're prohibited to perform any experimentation on Hunters. Otherwise, whenever one of us goes there, we would have to run the risk of winding up in one of their labs," Tatsuki said and grimaced. "I honestly don't know why they were made Head Masters at the Academy."

"Maybe they threatened to use the whole Board for their experiments if they weren't made Head Masters," Grimmjow said.

Orihime and Tatsuki burst out in laughter at that. Uryu only looked as though he wanted to crawl into some corner and die.

"Ah here we are," Grimmjow said and grinned.

They were standing in front of a tall building made out of marble. The columns were decorated with carved vines and birds. The sign that hung in front of the building read: "SILKY LIPS" and showed a nude woman on her knees in a seductive pose. Three red lanterns hung under the sign.

"So, what kind of place is this?" Orihime asked.

"It's the type of place where men go when they feel bored," Tatsuki said, grinning. "Come along now before someone thinks you're part of the merchandise or before you lose your innocence. You two have fun now."

"Oh…we will," Grimmjow said as he eyed a small cluster of the women dressed in clinging, low cut, and nearly transparent gowns. One of the women looked at him and winked as she bared one breast and lifted her skirt to show her shaved nether region. "Oh yeah, I think I'll like this place."

"I don't think I will," Uryu moaned.

"That's because you've never had any before. Trust me, as soon as you really get fucked by someone other than Madame Thumb and her daughters, you'll always want it."

Uryu let out a tiny moan as he saw another woman with the dark skin of someone from the islands that composed the Southeastern Provinces wink at him and gesture for him to come along. Grimmjow grabbed him and dragged him into the Silky Lips.

_**Seireitei**_

"Rukia, may I come in?" Kaien asked as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Kaien felt his breath hold in his throat. Rukia stood before him dressed in nothing more than a light-fabric gown that clung to her like water. Her eyes seemed to smolder as she grabbed him and brought her lips to his. He felt himself returning the kiss as he allowed himself to be dragged to the bed.

"There's no need to hurry," Kaien said.

"Dawn comes sooner than you think," Rukia said as she allowed the gown to fall around her, shimmering like a waterfall.

Outside, he could hear the sounds of the minstrels playing their instruments. Their music seemed to sing for them, encouraging them to mold together. The gentle moonlight filled the room and everything seemed to shine like crystal and silver.

"_The world was all before them,_" one of the Faie outside sang.

Kaien allowed Rukia to push him onto the bed. His fingers felt the silkiness of her hair and her skin. His hands cupped on small breast and squeezed. Rukia gasped in both pain and ecstasy at the touch.

"_Where to choose their place of rest_"

She allowed her hand to caress his stiffening member and Kaien shuddered. He forgot how a woman's hand felt there since his wife died. They allowed their bodies to intertwine, like serpents. Their breaths became heavy and labored and in-sync with each other.

"_And the Mother their guide_"

She led him inside her and he felt the warmth and smoothness of that most secret place.

"_They hand-in-hand with wand'ring steps and slow_"

Their pace quickened. The two wished to scream out in joy and ecstasy, but they couldn't. It was as though their mouths refused to allow any sound to escape. Then, as one, they felt as though they died and were reborn.

"_Through the Paradise they lost took their solitary way_"

_**The Hot Baths, Collina Dei Troni**_

"This is nice," Orihime sighed as she allowed herself to lean against the wall of the pool.

"I know," Tatsuki said. "This is how to spend your time before travelling. You never know when your next bath will be."

"Hey Tatsuki."

"What is it, Orihime?"

"What do you think it's like?"

"What what's like?"

"You know. The world beyond Cuore Del Drago, what do you think it's like?"

"Well, pretty much forests and farmland and towns. Some places are probably quiet and dull while others are filled with excitement. In the far North you have the Black Wall that separates us from the nightmares that inhabit the Shadowed Lands."

"What's the Black Wall like?"

"I don't really know. I've never been and I hope never to see it."

"Why not?"

"In my homeland we have a saying. 'If you see the Black Wall, you see Death's cloak.' There are many dangers that one faces in the far North."

"What kind of dangers?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you stories about the Faceless or the Shadow Masters?"

"Yeah, but…they're just stories."

"You people used to say the same thing about what you call 'Moon Spawn', but we call them Aedailatha, Artama's Gift. She gave them to the Amazonians to find the strength and courage to fight the Exequias that came out of the Ambusti Vastitates in the east. Ever since then, it is customary that as soon as an Amazonian girl begins her cycle that she hunts and kills an Aedailatha and wears their pelt around their waist in order to gain courage and strength."

"Is that really true?" Orihime asked.

"I wear the pelt," Tatsuki said. "How courageous are you, Orihime?"

"I…I don't think I am."

"Well, let's see. I dare you to name all of the Shadow Masters in a dark room."

"Can I at least have a candle?"

"Oh no," Tatsuki said. "You have to name them all in a dark room without any light and in front of a looking glass."

"That's…that's too scary."

"Yeah, if you say their name in a dark room in front of a looking glass, you can see them. Imagine that. You'll actually see Ulquiorra Schiffer the Demon of Storms and Defaira the Defiler and Portia the Spider and Baraggan Luisenbarn the Emperor of Skulls."

"Stop it, you're scaring me," Orihime said as she backed away.

"Ooh, what about Yammy Bone Crusher, or Libidinis the Lustful?" Tatsuki said, grinning as she approached Orihime with her hands held up and her fingers curled.

"STOP!" Orihime said, giggling.

"Perhaps you would like to see Layl the Mistress of Dreams herself or would you rather see Tenebrae the Shadow Weaver?"

"Neither of them," Orihime said and started splashing Tatsuki.

"Ooh, you better watch out," Tatsuki said. "Here comes Layl to carry you off on her chariot of the light cast from dead stars. Oh no, she has Abdorian with her and he's sharpening his claws. They're gonna get you because you've been a naughty-_naughty_ girl," Tatsuki said and pounced on her.

"Stop it," Orihime said, laughing.

"Oh no, they're gonna take you to Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods, with his gigantic throbbing prick and his black goat's head. He's gonna take away your maiden's hood and cause you to have nothing but Estragado and other Shadow Brood for as long as you can breed."

"HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP THAT, YOU'RE TICKLING ME!" Orihime shrieked in laughter as Tatsuki ran the tip of her fingers up and down her sides quickly.

Tatsuki laughed and Orihime pushed her away. The two couldn't stop laughing.

"You see," Tatsuki said. "You are brave. You volunteered for this mission and you even laughed at the Shadow Masters' names. Not many people could say that."

"Yeah, but, what if we do come face-to-face with some of them?"

"Then we'll laugh and spit in their faces," Tatsuki said. "I mean, how bad could they really be? After all, we only hear legends about them, but how many of those are reliable?"

"I guess you're right," Orihime said and smiled.

"That's my girl," Tatsuki said and smiled as she embraced her friend.

_**Ichigo's Residence**_

Ichigo made his way up the narrow flight of stairs to his bedroom. Outside, he could hear the bells ringing as the sun began to sink. He could hear the marching footsteps of a Tolloseur patrol making their rounds through the city.

When he entered his room, he lit one of the candles in front of the shrine he made for his mother. He sat in front of the shrine and lit the incense sticks he bought.

"Well, Mother," he said. "I got an appointment from the Church and I've gotta go back to Karakura Town. Orihime and Unohana are coming with us and I'm sure that Unohana can keep all of us, including Grimmjow, in line. It looks like I'll be coming home a lot sooner than I thought. I swear, Mother, I will avenge you. I swear that I will kill the Master of Noapte de Domeniu, Aizen."

**End of Chapter 2**

**A.N.: This chapter has a lot more to do with establishing things for the future and many things that are mentioned come into play later on and that includes the brief scene with Narunosuke. The Faie song that I put in here is based on the last lines in one of the greatest works written in the English language: "Paradise Lost" by John Milton. This marks the first time that I've written a love-scene.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

**Chapter 3: "Who Are You?" **

Starrk stood on the hilltop and watched the sun rise. The morning dew clung to the grass and the early morning breeze felt good blowing against his face and bare chest. Even though he preferred the night, there was something about the early morning that Starrk enjoyed. He looked back at the campsite and sleeping figures and smiled when he saw Harribel turn to her side, revealing the bronze skin of her back.

"Admiring the view are you?" someone asked.

Starrk didn't turn around.

"You just got here," Starrk said.

"I did," the man said.

Starrk smiled and turned around and embraced his old friend.

"Shunsui, it's been too long my old friend," he said.

"I know," Shunsui said. "I can't stay long. I've got places to be and information to gather. I just came by to give you this," he said and held out a folded and sealed sheet of parchment.

Starrk took it and looked at the seal which showed the Faie symbol for 4 within a diamond. He looked at Kyoraku and opened it. As he read, Starrk sighed.

"So, it's begun again."

"Yeah, after 1500 years, it looks like its beginning again. We've received reports from Lord Hitsugaya and General Ichimaru at the Black Wall and they seem to support it."

"Also, the Shadow Masters are getting bolder," Starrk said. "At least one of them sent a force of Estragado led by a Tracker to try to kill me."

"The Shadow's are rising," Kyoraku muttered.

"And the Lord of the Twilight is spreading his wings again," Starrk replied.

"To touch the world," they both said.

_**Rukia**_

_She had the same dream again._

_No…it wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare._

_She walked through the forests of Sakura no Akichi. All was silent. The tall Tsuki Ki gave off their soft radiance and Rukia bathed in it. Her naked body seemed to radiate the same light and her raven-black hair was the only contrast. It was all so beautiful._

_Then it began to change. The soft radiance began to take on an unhealthy hue. She turned and saw veins of black and purple and ice blue and dark greenish-yellow spread throughout the Tsuki Ki. Her eyes became wide with horror at the sight. Death had never entered Sakura no Akichi and yet the colors spreading around her were the colors of death._

_The ground began to bubble and she stumbled, unable to cry out. She saw a mountain of dead Faie rise from the ground. Winter Faie and Spring Faie were tangled together and standing atop the corpses were thirteen figures. Each was dressed in robes that seemed to be made of shadow and ice and fire and blood that did not betray their sex and all wore silver masks with mocking faces that seemed to say, "Death for You; Glory for Us."_

_The figure in the middle lifted a hand into the air and Rukia screamed when she saw the head of her brother in its grasp. She ran._

_As she ran, the forest that she once knew and loved began to burn. The streams that she loved to swim in became black and thick. Figures made of a blood-red metal and wheels and gears moved amongst the trees, destroying all in their paths. A combination of heat and cold beat against her naked skin. She stumbled and fell onto…_

_…a stone road covered in fog. She got up, ignoring her nakedness and saw the ruins of a great city. A tall mountain stood before her that rose into the heavens, as sharp and defiant as a dragon's fang. The ruins told of an age long past. She could imagine what this place must have looked like when it was still in its glory. She could imagine the tall buildings made of glass and metal. She could see the great bridges that must have stretched high into the sky._

_For a moment, the image was so real that she felt as though she was there. She could hear the sounds of carriages that were not being drawn by horses and the sound of flying machines. She could hear strange music fill the air. It was as though she had gone back to the Days of Legend, before the Great Cataclysm brought it all down and left only traces of its existence._

_Then all was as it was before, except now she stood in what must have been a grand palace. She looked at the tiled floor and saw a familiar device made in tile on the ground. She stood in the center of a circle, half-white and half-black with a golden sinewy line dividing the two. Eight golden spikes radiated from it like the spokes of a wheel. And surrounding it was a great crimson serpent devouring its tail. This was the ancient mark of Creation: The Moirae's Loom that spun all things into existence. _

_"Who are you?" someone asked._

_She looked up and saw a great throne the likes of which she had never seen before. It was made of gold and was shaped like a dragon with a lion's head. In between the wings was the seat itself and a naked figure sat on it. She couldn't see the face, but she could see that the figure had orange hair. The figure stood and reached out to her and Rukia held her own hand out wanting to go to the figure. The sight of his naked muscular body made her face flush. She was about to walk forward when something cold grabbed her._

_"Who are you?" someone asked from behind her._

_She turned and looked into a pair of eyes that were entirely black without any whites. She felt her nakedness and her helplessness. Then she was falling…falling…falling…_

She woke up gasping for breath.

_**Ichigo's Residence**_

"That was a weird dream," Ichigo muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

He felt his body completely covered in sweat. He tried to remember it, but all he could remember was a pair of lavender eyes looking at him. He got up and strode naked to his wardrobe when the door came crashing open. Ichigo looked and saw Tatsuki and Orihime standing there. He quickly realized he was naked and grabbed a blanket to wrap himself in.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Why should I?" Tatsuki asked and then grinned as Ichigo covered himself. "It's not like I haven't seen a naked man before. Although…" she turned and looked at Orihime who had just turned a deep shade of crimson that bordered on purple and trying to keep her eyes away from Ichigo.

"Yeah…well…still, you should have knocked," Ichigo said.

"Whatever," Tatsuki said. "I just came to tell you that everyone's waiting for you. The only exceptions are Unohana's friend who'll be coming with us and the clerk that the United Guilds is sending us to keep an eye on our expenses."

"That's fine," Ichigo said. "Now would you please leave? I still have to get dressed."

"Aw, and here I thought that you would be travelling naked," Tatsuki said with a smirk. "We'll be waiting outside. Come along Orihime unless you want to ruin your eyes' virginity some more."

"Oh…uh…I'm coming," Orihime said.

"We'll be waiting outside," Tatsuki said and closed the door behind her as she left.

"That idiot, what does she think she's trying to do?" Ichigo muttered.

_**Seireitei**_

"Are you alright?" Kaien asked as he got up.

"Yeah…it was…it was just a dream," Rukia said.

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"I'm sure," Rukia said and lied back down. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? The sun's starting to rise."

"In a moment," Kaien said. "Just let me enjoy this moment with you and then I'll be ready to leave."

"Alright," Rukia said and moved closer to Kaien.

However, any thoughts of finding comfort in his embrace did not enter her mind. She thought about what her dream meant. She thought about the man with blonde hair and a black coat with gold embroidery and an emerald medallion on a silver chain who grabbed her and how his eyes were nothing more than two deep pits of inky black. Then she thought of the man with orange hair. She knew that she was afraid of both of them.

_**Noapte de Domeniu**_

Aizen watched as Loly and Menoly fed off the young teenage girl he took from Karakura Town the night before. Their three nude bodies wound around each other like serpents and two were biting. He watched as the blood seemed to paint the white room and he felt his own sexual arousal grow. Aizen picked up the glass of wine and took a sip and smiled.

"There's nothing like red on white," he whispered to himself.

Loly's mouth came away from one breast, dripping with blood. Aizen became excited when he saw the blood flowing from around the girl's strawberry-pink nipple. He felt the urge to rush over and join them, but he fed earlier and it would not do to indulge himself the way that some of the other Vampire Lords did.

"Lord Aizen," Menoly said as her own mouth came away from the girl's stomach. "Do you wish to partake with us?"

"No, but you two enjoy yourselves," Aizen said and raised his glass in a salute.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen," Loly said.

Aizen watched in fascination as her jaw seemed to extend even further in order to accommodate the long, sharp, crooked, and yellowing fangs that grew out of her usual pearly white teeth. He watched as she slid her tongue, which was now barbed with small fangs, over the girl's flesh. He could hear the telepathic messages that Loly and Menoly sent to their prey and watched as the two sunk to the girl's points of ecstasy.

"Lord Aizen," Momo said from the doorway.

"What is it?" he asked and turned to face her.

He was not surprise to see that she was still nude and the blood continued to flow out of the parts of her where he fed. The only thing she wore was the gold collar around her neck.

_Oh Toshiro,_ he thought. _How I would love to see your reaction at this sight._

"You have a…a visitor," she said.

"Who is it?" Aizen asked.

"It's…it's one of…of _them_," she whispered and a slight hiss of fear escaped her lips.

"I see," Aizen said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Loly asked.

"I just need to meet with someone," Aizen said. "You two go ahead with your fun with your new pet."

Loly only smiled at him and bit down on the girl's wrist while Menoly sunk even lower and began to nibble at the girl's genitalia.

Aizen wished he could watch some more, but he could not afford to keep his visitor waiting any more. He felt nervous since it had been centuries since he last saw Abdorian. However, when he reached the entryway, it wasn't Abdorian he saw.

"You?" he whispered as he saw the black-haired woman dressed in a low-cut gown of silver and a belt of ice-blue silk that displayed her curves and seemed to blend with her milky white skin. He immediately went down to one knee and bowed his head when he realized that he was talking to one of the Thirteen who was above him.

"Were you expecting someone else?" the woman asked, her voice soft like silk and sounded like ringing chimes.

"But I thought…"

"Not all of us are imprisoned anymore," she said and smiled. "Now, Aizen, there's something I would like for you to do."

_**Collina Dei Troni**_

Unohana watched as Orihime and Tatsuki came out. She couldn't help but notice that Orihime's face was about as red as a tomato. She wondered why Tatsuki said that Orihime should accompany her to help get Ichigo moving, but she had a pretty good idea that Tatsuki just wanted to see her embarrassed. She shook her head and looked over at Grimmjow and Uryu. Both of them still looked exhausted from their night's "errand". However, they were talking with two young men she never saw before.

"Well, this should be an interesting trip," someone said.

Unohana turned and looked at the dark-skinned woman approaching them. Her purple hair was tied into a pony tail and her gold eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief. She wore a pair of tight black pants that were tucked into a pair of well-worn brown boots and an orange jacket held together by a white sash wrapped around her waist. She shifted the pack on her shoulders and sighed.

"It's good that you could join us, Yoruichi," Unohana said and smiled.

"Well, thanks for inviting me," Yoruichi Shihoin said and laughed. "This place was starting to get pretty boring."

"I find that hard to believe," Unohana said and laughed with her.

"So, where's our fearless leader?" Yoruichi asked as she looked around.

"He's getting ready," Unohana said and sighed as she stroked her horse's mane.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!" Grimmjow shouted. "He actually did that?"

"Yeah," one of the youths, a brown-haired boy said and laughed. "You would not believe the trouble he got with the Woman's Council. He couldn't sit down for a week."

"Well, if he did something like that," Uryu said as he straightened his glasses. "He most certainly deserved it."

"I'll say he did."

"Actually, it was your idea," the black-haired youth said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was your idea to play that practical joke. You just happened to drag him along with you."

"That's not what happened."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Asano," the youth said and rolled his eyes.

"So, where did you find them?" Unohana asked.

"At the…uh…place Uryu and I visited last night," Grimmjow said and grinned.

"I see," Unohana said and looked at Yoruichi and they both giggled.

"What's so damn funny?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh…nothing," Yoruichi said.

"Uh…who are you?" Chad asked.

"You didn't introduce me?"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to do that right away."

"There's no need to apologize."

"Who said I was apologizing?" Unohana asked and smiled.

"Obviously…no one," Yoruichi said and turned her attention to the other members of the group. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Retsu Unohana and I go way back and are very good friends."

"Hey, Orihime, is this the friend that you told us about?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, she is," Orihime said and smiled.

"You forgot to mention she's such a knock-out," Grimmjow said and smiled. "Me like."

"Of course you would," Uryu said.

"Oh you're one to talk," Grimmjow said. "Hell, I could hear ya from where I was last night."

"What…what are you talking about?" Uryu asked.

"Oh you know…you…with four luscious…"

"Don't say another word," Uryu said.

"Then don't talk down to me about my likes," Grimmjow said and smiled. "Believe me. I could share so much information right now about you. Like that li'l birth mark on your…"

"Not another word," Uryu said through clinched teeth.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ichigo asked as he came out of his house.

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" Keigo shouted and rushed at him.

"K-Keigo? What in the name of the Eight Hells are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my old friend?" Keigo said.

"Honestly, Keigo, keep a hold of yourself. It's just Ichigo."

"Mizuiro, are you here too?"

"Yeah," Mizuiro said.

"I thought that you too were learning to become Researchers for the Academy," Ichigo said.

"Well…we were…but…we kinda graduated a little bit early."

"I call bullshit on that," Tatsuki said.

"Alright, fine," Mizuiro said. "We were actually expelled because we kinda got into an argument with Head Master Szayel Aporro."

"You're lucky to still be alive then," Chad said.

"That's because we fought off a thousand Academy Guardians," Keigo said.

"Actually…we just ran away," Mizuiro said.

"Now that I can believe," Ichigo said. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, we were just trying to find a way to get back home," Keigo said.

"Actually, we heard about your mission from this gentleman," Mizuiro said and gestured to Grimmjow.

"I AIN'T NO GODS-DAMNED GENTLEMAN," Grimmjow shouted. "I'M A BERSERKER!"

"Anyways," Mizuiro continued. "We wanted to accompany you."

"Why would I want you to?" Ichigo asked. "As far as I can remember, you two were nothing but trouble for me."

"Aw, you're being mean," Orihime said. "They look like they could behave themselves."

"Trust me, Orihime, if they accompany us, they'll be nothing but trouble," Ichigo said.

"That's completely…OUTRAGEOUS!" Keigo shouted. "We're older now. We're more mature."

"At least I'm more mature," Mizuiro said. "Besides, we both have training from the Academy in the arts of Spiritual Alchemy. We could be useful to you."

"He does have a point," Unohana said. "People who have been trained in Spiritual Alchemy can be useful in a tricky situation."

"Please Ichigo, can't they come too?" Orihime asked.

"Why do you care about them?" Ichigo asked, somewhat surprised by Orihime's insistence.

"I…I just am," Orihime said.

Unohana looked at her and she smiled. However, her eyes showed that she was in deep thought about something.

_**Seireitei**_

"How soon will you be back?" Rukia asked as Kaien mounted his horse.

"I'll be in the North for another three months," Kaien said and bent far enough to touch her cheek. "When I come back, we'll talk more about our future. I promise."

"Most never keep that promise," Rukia said.

"I will. Even if an army of Shadow Brood separates me from returning to you, I will kill them all."

"Well…we better pray to the Mother that doesn't happen," Rukia said. "The last thing we want is for Shadow Brood to be in such large numbers."

"I know," Kaien said. "However, I will come back to you."

"Just…be careful," Rukia said.

"Aren't I always?" Kaien asked.

"Here, take this," Rukia said and brought out a silver amulet with a pale red stone and put it in his hand. "It will lead you back to me."

"This is a Kosu Amulet," Kaien said.

"I have the other," Rukia said and showed him the silver medallion with a pale blue stone. "This way, we can find each other if things go wrong."

"I promise you, that won't happen," Kaien said. "Take care, Rukia," he said and rode off.

"I love you," Rukia whispered.

As he rode away to the North and to the Black Wall, Kaien whispered, "I love you."

_**Collina Dei Troni**_

"Alright, listen up," Ichigo said. "I see that the representative from the United Guilds hasn't shown up yet."

"He should be here," Unohana said. "I requested him specifically from Hirako."

"When did you see Master Shinji?" Uryu asked.

"Oh…after I decided to come with you," Unohana said.

"You know something, don't you?" Chad asked as he looked at the Healer who only smiled.

"Orihime," Tatsuki whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I know you know something about Unohana. She's not an ordinary Healer is she?"

"Well…"

"That's enough you two," Yoruichi said from the stone steps leading to Ichigo's front door. "Go ahead Ichigo, you were about to say something."

"I was going to say that we should move out before the sun gets any higher."

"You do realize that this would be going against regulations?" Chad asked. "You have two representatives from the Church who has authorized your mission, but no one from the United Guilds, who is overseeing this mission."

"I know what the regulations say," Ichigo said. "However…"

"However, the United Guilds Representative has arrived," Unohana said and pointed down the street.

They turned and saw a young man, who looked to be no older than his early teens, running towards them. He wore a pair of baggy tan pants and a white shirt under a black vest with blue and green trim. Ichigo wondered if the young man had just woken up since he had a sleep expression on his face and his black hair was disheveled. He carried a green messenger bag by his side and a sackcloth sack over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said in a voice that sounded as tired as he looked. "I got lost."

"You made it in time," Ichigo said. "We were about to leave."

"Uh…you know…Imperial regulations state that…"

"I know. I know. Anyone going on a mission beyond the Syanka Mountains must have a representative from both the party who gave the assignment and the party who is backing the mission accompany them and record their observations," Ichigo said. "Now representatives from both parties are present."

"Tch…this is what I hate about you _civilized _folk," Grimmjow said as he folded his arms across his chest. "You have too many damn rules. At least we Berserkers can keep our priorities straight."

"Of course you can," Uryu said. "Fight. Drink. Fuck. In that order," he said.

"Damn right," Grimmjow said and smiled. "And we don't drink any goat piss that you call ale. We drink mead. It's the drink of Rathor, God of War and Storms."

"Whatever," Uryu said and straightened his glasses.

"If you two have argued enough," Ichigo said sounding frustrated. "Anyways, we now have our representative from the United Guilds…uh…what's your name?"

"I'm Hanataro Yamada. It's nice to meet you."

"Hanataro? What kind of name is that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh…I happen to think it's a nice name," Hanataro said.

"Hello Hanataro, it's nice to see you again," Unohana said.

"Oh…uh...Healer Unohana, it's nice to see you again," Hanataro said and bowed.

"Why did you ask for him specifically?" Uryu asked. "I thought you would have asked for one of the Visoreds."

"I have my reasons," Unohana said.

"Oh…like what?" Uryu asked.

"Enough of this," Ichigo said. "It's not getting us anywhere. If you want to argue about it, do it on the road. At any rate, let me introduce you to the rest of the group," he said to Hanataro. "You already know Healer Unohana and the girl next to her is her apprentice, Orihime Inoue."

"Hello," Orihime said.

"Uh…hello," Hanataro said, blushing slightly.

"The two guys over there are Uryu Ishida and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Tch…whatever," Grimmjow said. "Don't expect me to rescue ya if ya need it. At least, not unless there's a good fight involved."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything of how wonderful it is to be related to the High Patron."

"Uh…I wasn't," Hanataro said. "I worship the Lady of the Eternal Morning."

"Oh," Uryu said.

"HA! I knew you were conceited. I just didn't know how conceited you were," Grimmjow said and laughed.

"Oh shut up," Uryu said.

"Moving along," Ichigo said. "The woman over there is…"

"Yoruichi Shihoin," Yoruichi said. "Unohana has told me a lot about you. From what I understand, you're also somewhat trained in Spiritual Alchemy."

"Only a little," Hanataro said and blushed.

"The big guy over there is Chad," Ichigo said. "He's from Xcution."

"Hello," Chad said.

"Oh…uh…ut vos mane luceat," Hanataro said.

"Et cum spiritu tuo," Chad said.

"Wow, you know the greeting for the Church?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," Hanataro said. "I may worship the Lady of the Eternal Morning, but I sometimes work with some of the Revered. So…I kinda have to know the various greetings for authorities in the Church."

"Anyways, the Amazon standing next to me is Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Wow, you're a real Amazon?"

"That's right," Tatsuki said. "I run with the Aedailatha," she said and put her left palm to the pelt wrapped around her waist. "I run with Artama and I hunt with Selene."

"'I run with my soul,'" Ichigo said mimicking her.

"Bastard," Tatsuki said and hit Ichigo in the arm. "Don't interrupt me."

"Ow, that hurt," Ichigo said and rubbed his arm.

"Oh shut up, I didn't hit you that hard," Tatsuki said.

"Anyways, that's the group."

"Hey, you forgot about us," Keigo said.

"I haven't decided to bring you guys or not," Ichigo said.

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima and my friend over there is Keigo Asano. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, why are you acting as if you're coming?" Ichigo asked.

"It's because we are," Keigo said. "Unohana said we could."

"SHE DID?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes, I did," Unohana said. "They have training in Spiritual Alchemy."

Ichigo looked at Unohana and decided not to press his luck with her. She intended them to come along. And she was not going to change her mind.

"If you insist," Ichigo said. "But mark my words. They will bring trouble."

_**The Black Wall**_

Gin Ichimaru walked towards Lord Toshiro Hitsugaya who was looking out over the Shadowed Lands. The smooth ebony rock beneath his feet and to either side reflected him as he walked.

"It's bad," Toshiro said and turned to look at Gin.

"How bad is it, sir?"

"I'll show you," Toshiro said.

He placed his hand against where the invisible Kido Wall was. Gin's eyes widened with horror as he saw the air begin to ripple as though it was the surface of a pond that had been disturbed. He then watched as Toshiro's hand took on a greenish glow as it passed through.

"This is the fifth spot that I've found in this section. I've already called in for the Kido Corps to come in and repair it."

"There's only so many times the Kido Wall can be repaired," Gin said and frowned.

"I know. But it must be done. Also…some of the men have been having…dreams," Toshiro said.

"So I heard," Gin said. "I heard that five of them became insane. The Lord of the Twilight is spreading his wings again."

"To touch the world," Toshiro said nodding. "So it would seem. I've sent Rangiku back South with a message for Yamamoto."

"She belongs there," Gin said and looked out. "None of the Spring Faie belongs here."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not," Gin said.

"I received a report yesterday," Toshiro said. "Last night…there was a large explosion from the Kuilusta Varjosti and three flashes of Corpse Light flew to the East and another two flew to the West."

"But that would mean…"

"I know. It means that some of the Imprisoned have been unleashed. Whether they're only Shadow Masters or…or some of the Togabito…"

"Let's hope they're only Shadow Masters," Gin said.

_**Emperor's Road**_

"WOW! IT'S AMAZING!" Orihime shouted.

Ichigo turned and saw her looking at the slopes of Dragon's Fang where a great palace that seemed to be made of crystal seemed to rise from the mountain. It seemed to be made of towers and turrets connected by a series of bridges to the large central palace. The Imperial banner fluttered in the morning breeze.

"Yeah, that's the Crystal Palace," Hanataro said. "It houses the Eagle Throne and is the home of House Justinian."

"It's incredible," Orihime said. "Don't you think Tatsuki?"

"Not really," Tatsuki said.

"I think it's gorgeous," Orihime said.

"It is an amazing work of architecture," Uryu said. "Some believe that it predates the Great Cataclysm."

"From what I read," Unohana said, "it was actually built by Sander the Falcon, but wasn't completed until the time of the Mad Emperor. When Constans Justinian overthrew the Mad Emperor and reunited the Provinces under a single banner, he made this location the seat of his throne."

"It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Orihime said. "I'm so glad I came."

"Enjoy the beauty while it lasts," Grimmjow said. "The world isn't all beautiful."

Ichigo rode in silence. Instead, his mind kept drifting back to his dream. He tried to remember more details, but all he could see were lavender eyes.

_**Seireitei**_

"Brother," Rukia said and bowed.

"Come in," Byakuya said and poured another glass of honeyberry wine.

Rukia looked at the glass filled with the bright amber liquor that Byakuya held out to her. She bowed her head slightly and took it. He took a seat in one of the bright green sofas and gestured for her to sit next to him. She went to him and sat down.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"I did. From the way I see it, you and Kaien have been spending quite a bit of time together lately."

"Do you approve?"

"If I did not, I would not have permitted him to your chambers last night. From you allowing him entrance, I can believe that you desire him."

"I do."

"Before we talk of giving you the Ceremony of Blossoms, I wish for you to think it over. When he returns, I would like to go over the topic with both of you."

"Does that mean that you'll give your blessing?"

"It does. However, I do not wish for either of you to rush into it. That is why I want you to wait another year after he returns from the North."

"A year?"

"I have already talked with Kaien about it and he agrees. This way, we can see if you both are truly willing to take the Vows. Do you agree to this?"

"I do, brother," Rukia said.

"Very well," Byakuya said. "You must keep in mind, Rukia, that I do this for your sake. It is not good when two people rush into a commitment. Such a thing rarely lasts a season. No, it's best to wait and see if you are truly right together or if it is nothing more than the passing of a season."

"I understand, Brother."

"I wonder if you truly understand."

_**The Black Wall**_

"CORPSE LIGHT!" one of the men on watch cried out and began to ring the bell.

The outpost for the Northern Rangers in Winterwald came alive. Men rushed to see if the Kido Wall would hold. They watched as two streaks of the eerie light came. One continued on further west while the other made its way towards them. The light struck the Kido Wall and the air began to shimmer. Flashes of crimson and green and black filled the sky as the Corpse Light passed through the Kido Wall.

"SEND MESSENGERS! THE WALL'S BEEN BREECHED!" the Commander cried out.

But before any could make a move, lightning struck them. Men fell dead where they stood. The Commander cried out in dismay as the Corpse Light began to fade to reveal a figure standing amongst the corpses of his men. The figure was thin and pale. He had untidy black hair and emerald green eyes with two turquoise markings running down his cheeks like trails of tears. He wore a long black coat with emerald buttons and green embroidery at the sleeves.

"Who…who are you?" the Commander asked in a trembling voice.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer," he said. "I am one of the Shadow Masters. And who are you, trash?"

"I am a servant of the Light," the Commander said. "I serve the Lady of the Eternal Morning."

"Then you should know that the Great Twilight is approaching," Ulquiorra said and held out a finger. "Cero," he said and the Commander was engulfed in a dark green light.

Ulquiorra stepped away from the mangled and charred corpses. He looked up into the sky and saw the snow beginning to fall. This was the first time in 1500 years that he could look at the sky aside from his dreams. He dreamt of what the world was going through as it hurled itself along its orbit. He dreamt of faces and one face in particular. He knew that he must find that face, but he didn't know why.

"Who are you," he whispered as he walked through the snow, leaving no footprints, "Little Girl?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N.: The journey begins and dangers lie ahead. Dreams are beginning to be shared and those imprisoned are beginning to be set free.**

**In case you're curious, the phrases that Hanataro and Chad exchange as greeting are Latin:**

**Ut vos mane luceat: May the morning shine on you**

**Et cum spiritu tuo: And also with you**

**Anyways, I'm gonna put this one on haitus for about a month or so, but I will return to it. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Meeting

**Chapter 4: A Meeting**

Ichigo yawned as they traveled on the road. It had been three days since they left Collina Dei Troni and they were still in Cuore Del Drago. Ichigo wished that they could have travelled by the barges that sailed on the Imperial River since it would cut travel time considerably. However, since Grimmjow hated being surrounded by water for a reason that he kept to himself, they had to travel along the Imperial Highways.

"Are you tired?" Orihime asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I…I didn't sleep that well."

"Was it something you dreamed?"

"No," Ichigo lied.

He dreamed of that strange girl again and the man with two deep pits of darkness for eyes. He could not understand why he kept dreaming the same dream.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Orihime looked at him. She knew that he was lying. However, she could understand it. She had been having strange dreams of her own. These dreams always began with her in a forest, snow falling onto the ground and the tree tops. She saw a pale-faced man dressed in black with messy black hair and the brightest green eyes she ever saw searching for her. A part of her wanted to go to him and another part wanted to run away from him. Then the dream shifted and she saw eight disks made of some kind of stone, each engraved with the Moirae's Loom. She noticed that two of the disks were shattered and the others were weakening. In the midst of the circle of disks were thirteen figures, shrouded in shadow, except for the one in the center who looked at her with eyes that were like two bottomless pits.

She shuddered at the memory. She could feel the Reiatsu that both emitted and there was darkness there. Yet, the pale-faced one in the forest had a sense of sorrow about him and there was some light in him, but the other was a like a chaotic storm of emotions: hatred mixed with sorrow mixed with joy mixed with an odd sense of fatalism. Both frightened her and yet both held some hold over her.

"Hey, Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh…I'm alright," Orihime said. "I'm just tired."

"Well three days of riding with no place to sleep but the ground can do that for those who aren't used to it," Tatsuki said. "Don't worry. We're not too far outside of Wine Spring. Yoruichi said that she knows of a good inn there. Just think, tonight we'll get a hot meal, warm beds, and a nice bath to help ease our aches and pains."

"That sounds nice," Orihime said.

"I just hope they have good drink," Grimmjow said, "and I hope that I can get a decent fight in."

"Now, now," Yoruichi said. "Inns are not made for fighting, they're made for relaxation. If you want a good fight, go to one of the dockside taverns in Aethar."

"Great, I'll just…wait a minute," Grimmjow said. "Aethar's across the Mare Tranquillo; that means that…"

Yoruichi laughed as his face paled.

"That's right, little kitty, you'll have to go by ship across the Mare Tranquillo just to get there," Yoruichi said.

"You can always get a good fight out of your fellow Berserkers," Ichigo said.

"Whatever," Grimmjow growled.

_**Seireitei**_

Rukia made her way to the training grounds. She found that practicing her fighting skills helped her to relax. She saw that the only Faie present at the grounds this late in the day was Rangiku who just arrived from the Black Wall.

Rukia watched as Rangiku practiced her sword stances. The sunlight glinted on the cold steel. Rangiku gave out a cry and swung the blade at one of the wooden poles and sliced it cleanly. Rukia began to applause and Rangiku looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, Miss Kuchiki," Rangiku said, bowing. "I didn't realize you were there."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Rukia said.

"Did you come here to practice?"

"Yes. I just need something to distract me."

"I understand. There were times when I needed to just get away during my time in the North."

"What were things like up there? I've always been curious and Kaien didn't tell me much."

"There are things that are best left kept quiet," Rangiku said. If you ever looked at the Shadowed Lands, you would know why. I was told that there was a time long ago when it was lush and green. Then…"

She trailed off. Rukia knew what she meant. It was one of the things that none of the Faie talked about. It was when the Light had its greatest victory over the Darkness and yet it was also the event that brought about its greatest defeat.

"The Great Cataclysm," Rukia whispered.

"The Great Cataclysm," Rangiku whispered in agreement. "We were fortunate to have been born after that time. It must have been a terrible time. Mothers killed their newborn infants so that way they wouldn't suffer during the turmoil. Those who were of the Blood were hunted down in some areas and killed even though some did not show signs of the Taint. Mountains sank beneath the waves and new mountains rose from the waves. The lands burst into flame and the seas were in a constant state of turmoil. Even the seasons were in turmoil with winter and spring clashing together and no crops could grow."

Rukia shivered at the thought. By the time the five months were over, most of humanity was dead and most of the old world was buried. As the centuries progressed, history became legend and most of those were probably distortions. However, there were constants. One was that those who were of the Dragon's Blood were to be feared as a likely threat and another was that one day the Eight Seals would be broken and the Thirteen Shadowed would walk the world again to prepare the way for the Shepherd of Sorrows.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Rukia asked.

"Well, you asked me about what it's like in the North," Rangiku said. "I would rather not talk about the North right now. It's all too gloomy and too…depressing to talk about here. Just thinking about it makes me want to practice some more. Hey, how about we work on our sword stances? I want to see what kind of style you use."

"Sure," Rukia said.

_**Wine Spring**_

The town of Wine Spring, like many towns along the Imperial Highways, showed signs of becoming a major city. However, compared to other towns that Ichigo went through ever since he left Karakura Town, it was relatively average. A continuous stream of travellers was going in and out of the city by the gates.

"Are all towns like this?" Orihime asked.

"Not all of them," Unohana said. "However, towns that are on the Imperial Highways tend to be busier than other towns and villages. Nearly all of the Provincial capitals are located along at least one chief Imperial trade route. One of the only exceptions is Pedra, the capital of Pordugast. It's located away from the Eastern Imperial River and only roads operated by the Pordugastian Council are allowed to enter Pedra."

"I could never understand why Pordugast is exempt from so many of the Imperial and Church Laws," Uryu said.

"It's because Pordugast was the first nation to support Constans Justinian in his rebellion against the Mad Emperor," Chad said.

"That's right," Unohana said. "However, Constans knew that the best way to keep their loyalty to his rule was to accept their demand for them to continue to follow their own laws and not have to accept the Church's…influence. The only condition was that they would pay the Imperial tax and allow the then-newly established United Guilds to have a hold on trade and unlimited access to the Dragon's Mouth."

"The Dragon's Mouth?" Orihime asked.

"It's what they call the bay that lies beyond the Sea Wall," Uryu said. "It's said to be the largest bay in the Empire and the only part in all of Pordugast where trade to the rest of the Empire is allowed to flow."

Near the back of the group, Keigo and Mizuiro were riding side-by-side with Hanataro and Yoruichi bringing up the rear.

"It looks like we came in time for a festival," Mizuiro said and gestured to a group of brightly-colored wagons that were lining up along the roadside.

A group of men and women dressed in earth-toned colors were dancing to the music coming from the flute and harp and drum being played. They were surrounded by a ring of people in extremely bright shades of clothing shaking small silver bells. Yoruichi smiled and shook her head.

"I never thought I would see any of them this far south," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Keigo asked.

"They're the Seekers," Yoruichi said. "They usually don't come this far south and rarely close to any major town."

"What are they seeking?" Keigo asked.

"That is for them to tell," Yoruichi said.

"I bet they're looking for the lost Dragon's Treasury," Keigo said.

"I thought that the lost Dragon's Treasury was found," Hanataro said.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about the one where he hid the Crown of Seven Stars," Keigo said. "The one that was found supposedly had his sword."

"Yes, and it proved to be nothing but rumors," Mizuiro said. "I don't think that the lost Treasuries even exist."

"Oh, and are you doubting the other legends of Arturos Paendrageron?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't doubt all of them," Mizuiro said. "However, I don't believe in the legends about the Shadow Masters or that Sandre the Falcon's youngest son travelled beyond the Western Horizon with the Dragon's Scepter. Likewise, I don't believe that his sword or the Crown of Seven Stars exists."

"I see," Yoruichi said. "I bet you don't believe in Faie either or in the Ondine or even in Sylphs."

"I only believe what my senses tell me," Mizuiro said.

"There are things in the world," Yoruichi said, "that go beyond our senses. You believe in the physical attributes of Spiritual Alchemy, but not in what causes it to be possible."

"Reiatsu can be measured," Mizuiro said. "That's the only reason why I believe in it, but legends cannot be measured."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll change your mind about that," Yoruichi said and smiled.

_**Seireitei**_

Byakuya watched as the Winter Faie ran up the steps. His icy blue eyes were filled with terror and his face was paler than usual.

_Something's happened,_ he thought.

"What are you doing away from your post?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but Lord Hitsugaya sent me. We have…we have…"

"Come with me," Byakuya said. "I will take you to High Lord Yamamoto."

As Byakuya led the messenger to the audience chamber his fear mounted. There would only be three reasons why Lord Hitsugaya would send a Winter Faie and not one of the human Rangers to Seireitei. The first was a call for those who could do Kido to strengthen the wall of Kido spells that helped to keep anything from the Shadowed Land from entering the rest of the world. The second was that the Kido Wall had been breached. The third was the one he didn't want to think about and that was that the Seal placed on Kuilusta Varjosti was broken and either the Shadow Masters or one of the Thirteen were on the loose again.

He kept his eyes straight ahead as they made their way to the gracefully carved gates that led to the audience chamber. He heard footsteps approaching and saw Rukia approaching them. She was covered in sweat from her practice. She stopped when she saw Byakuya and she looked concerned.

"Brother, what is it?" Rukia asked.

"This is none of your concern, Rukia," Byakuya said.

"But, Brother, your face…"

"This is none of your concern. Go to the hot springs and clean the sweat off you. I'm sure that you must be sore as well. When you're done, I want you to stay in your room until I tell you otherwise."

"But…"

"You will do as I instruct, Rukia."

"Fine," Rukia said and rushed off.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya whispered. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Lord Kuchiki," the Winter Faie said. "This is of the utmost importance."

"Of course," Byakuya said and they made their way to the audience chamber.

Byakuya opened the doors and was not surprised to see Yamamoto with his assistant, Chojiro, in the room. Yamamoto looked at him and beckoned for Byakuya and the Winter Faie to approach him.

"High Lord," Byakuya said and bowed.

"High Lord," the Winter Faie said and bowed as well.

"What message do you bring from Lord Hitsugaya?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that the news is bad. The Wall has been breached. The Seals are breaking."

_**Wine Spring**_

"So, is this it?" Uryu asked.

"Yep," Yoruichi said. "This is one of the finest inns you'll find on the Imperial Roads."

They stood outside the four-level structure with stone at the first level and then wood the rest of the way. A sign hung on the wooden veranda that circled the building at the second level. It showed a woman standing doing a jig in a wine press with a river of wine flowing from it.

"The Wine Press Inn," Unohana said and nodded. "I've been here once before many years ago."

"A good friend of mine recommended it to me," Yoruichi said. "He's probably here by now."

"So, are we here to meet him?" Unohana asked.

"Apparently," Ichigo said under his breath.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said.

They turned and saw a girl with black hair and a boy with red hair standing nearby.

"Yes, what is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"If you'll be spending the night, may we take your horses?" the girl asked in a soft voice.

"Of course," Unohana said. "May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Ururu," the girl said and gave a polite bow.

"And I'm Jinta," the boy said. "Come on, Ururu. Let's take care of their horses. I'm sure that our guests will want to take their travelling boots off."

"Okay," Ururu said.

The two took hold of the reins of four of the horses and began to lead them away.

"Well, let's not stand outside all night," Unohana said. "Keigo, Mizuiro, would you be kind enough to help lead the horses to the stables."

She smiled at the two and they flinched. A chill ran down their spines and knew that it wasn't a request.

"Uh…okay," Keigo said. "Just…just don't hurt me."

"N-n-no problem," Mizuiro said.

"When you've finished, you can meet us in the Common Area," Ichigo said. "Honestly, I still don't understand why you brought them with us," he said to Unohana.

"It's the same reason why I brought Hanataro," she said.

"Then why don't you tell me? Those two have always been trouble when we were living in Karakura Town. They'll still be trouble. Keigo runs away whenever there was a possibility he would get hurt or chasing after the prettiest girl in town. Mizuiro was apathetic to just about everything."

"I have my reasons for bringing them," Unohana said. "Part of it has to do with Orihime."

"What?"

"Ichigo, have you ever heard of Dream Seers?"

"You mean people who see the future in their dreams?"

"That's one way of putting it. It's a very rare talent that used to be common."

"Wait, are you saying that Orihime's a Dream Seer?"

"In a way she is. Ichigo, I need to know something. Have you been…dreaming strange dreams that you don't know how to explain?"

Ichigo froze. Unohana looked at him.

"No," Ichigo said.

"Are you sure? Have you seen places that you've never been before or seen people you've never met?"

"No," Ichigo said again.

_Why are you lying to her?_

_It's none of her business what I dream about._

_Are you sure about that? Are you sure that you're not afraid of telling her? I'm sure you're afraid. You have your suspicions about her, don't you?_

_What are you talking about?_

_If you can't figure it out, then I'm sure as the Hells not telling you._

_Wait, why are you back? I thought I was rid of you years ago._

_Oh please, one cannot truly cleanse their own blood. Even if they drained their blood and replaced it with new blood, a bit of the Old will always remain._

"Ichigo," Tatsuki said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh…I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired from the day's ride."

"That's understandable," Unohana said. "Let's get our rooms."

They walked up the flight of steps to the porch. They could hear the sound of music and laughter coming from inside. When Ichigo opened the door, the sounds became louder. Ichigo had been in many inns and the sight of the people crowded into the Common Area did not surprise him. However, the smells coming from the roast chicken and potatoes with thick gravy and steamed vegetables and baked bread reminded him of how hungry he was. It would be a relief to get something other than salted meat and hard bread and roadside berries in his stomach.

"Ah, that delicious smell," Grimmjow said and grinned. "To Hells with baths, I'm eating first."

"Why am I not surprised," Uryu said. "Next thing you know, you'll start behaving like an animal. Oh…that's right…"

"What are you implying?" Grimmjow snarled and then grinned. "Wait a minute. You really shouldn't be talking about being an animal. Not after your first time in a brothel."

"Oh shut up," Uryu growled, but he blushed.

"Now, now, none of that," Unohana said as she gave Ichigo a little shove through the door.

They were greeted by a giant of a man. His black hair was tied into short dreadlocks.

"Welcome to the Wine Press Inn," he said in a deep voice. "I…" he stopped as he saw Yoruichi walk through the door. He smiled and gave a polite bow. "Yoruichi, it's wonderful to see you again. Oh, and Miss Unohana, it's a pleasure to see you again as well."

"It's nice to see you again as well, Tessai," Yoruichi said.

"Has he arrived yet," Unohana asked.

"Oh he has," he said.

He gestured with his thumb at a blonde-haired man wearing wooden clogs and a green and white striped bucket hat, similar to the ones that the Pordugastians wear. He also wore a long, green coat with white trim. He was standing on one of the tables and playing a fiddle while dancing some kind of jig. The men at the table beat their mugs of ale in rhythm to the song he was playing. Some of them were even trying to sing it:

_Dance my lass_

_Dance my lass_

_With ankles fine_

_And legs so sweet_

_Lift your skirts_

_Kick up your feet_

_And pour the wine_

_As you go around and_

_Dance my lass_

"Well, he still enjoys those types of songs," Yoruichi said and began to laugh.

As the song came to an end, the man did a backflip off the table and landed on his feet and spread his arms out in a grand gesture. The crowd applauded and the man bowed.

"Thank you very much," he said and took off his hat. "Now, if you have a generous spirit, please feel free to fill my hat with copper or silver or gold, preferably gold."

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Oh…Yoruichi…I didn't see you come in," he said, still holding his hat out. "How have you been? Tessai, for shame, your guests are wary from their journey. Why don't you show them to their rooms?"

"Right away, sir," Tessai said. "Please, follow me. Master Urahara has already set aside rooms for you."

"He must command a lot of respect for a travelling entertainer," Unohana said.

"He's one of the best," Tessai said. "Very few travelling entertainers have the same drawing ability as Kisuke Urahara."

"Gee, I wonder why," Unohana said.

"OUCH!" Kisuke shouted. "Yoruichi, why did you hit me?"

"It's because you still owe me for that fiddle I sold you."

"No, you gave it to me."

"I don't think so. I sold it to you for twenty-five Silver Guildara and you still owe me ten Silver Guildara."

"Is that why we came here?" Uryu whispered. "Did we really stop here just for her to collect her money?"

"No," Unohana said. "Kisuke Urahara is well-traveled. He probably knows more about the lands better than most people. We need him for that information."

"Why? I know the way to Karakura Town well-enough," Ichigo said.

"However, we may need to travel on different roads other than the Imperial Highways," Unohana said. "If Aizen finds out he will try to stop us, but there's another reason…"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"As I told you, Orihime is most likely a Dream Seer and she told me about some…interesting dreams she's been having."

"Are you serious?" Uryu asked. "Are you saying that Orihime is an Oracle?"

"That was one name for them," Unohana said. "However, she doesn't see the future directly. She can only see it in symbols or a person's image. She told me that she dreamt of you, Ichigo, and a man with two deep pits of darkness for eyes."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. What does that have to do with not travelling on the Imperial Roads?" Ichigo asked.

Unohana did not answer. Instead she looked at Uryu and Chad and Tatsuki.

"I take it from your reactions that you're familiar with this man," she said.

"I saw him in my dreams," Chad said.

"He's a devil," Uryu said and shivered. "But…it was only a dream."

"Then why have we all dreamed it?" Tatsuki asked.

"I didn't dream of any such guy," Grimmjow said. "But…" He turned his eyes away from Unohana and shook his head. "The problem is that I…I did dream of…of being on a…on a ship," he moaned.

"Grimmjow, I don't think you would be able to share their dream," Unohana said.

"Yeah, consider yourself fortunate," Tatsuki said.

"I'm surprised, Tatsuki. I've never known you to be afraid of anyone," Ichigo said.

"That's because…" Orihime said and stopped. She looked around and her face went paler. "I…I think someone's watching us."

"That's just your mind playing tricks on you," Ichigo said. "We're tired and we're hungry. I think that once we get settled we can think more clearly. As far as this Kisuke Urahara is concerned…I don't see what use he'll be to us."

"He can keep us entertained," Orihime said. "I'm sure he knows a lot of stories."

"We need practical people; not entertainers," Uryu said. "It's bad enough that we have Keigo and Mizuiro who have proven to be virtually useless whenever we camped."

"HEY!" Keigo shouted as he and Mizuiro walked in.

"Oh come on, you know it's true," Ichigo said. "And I thought you would remember some of those camping expeditions we did when we were younger, but the problem with that was we could never do overnight campouts because of…Aizen," Ichigo said.

His hands curled into fists and he ignored the pain as his fingernails dug into the skin. He remembered how his mother was abducted before his eyes and taken up to Mount Coşmar. He always wondered what happened to her, but he knew deep in his heart and in the deepest parts of his mind that she was no longer truly alive.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"He's not," Tatsuki said. "Uh…Tessai, you were going to show us to our rooms."

"Yes, I think that rooms should be first," Unohana said. "Tell me do you have baths?"

"We do," Tessai said. "I can have some of the serving girls prepare the water for you."

"That would be nice," Orihime said. "I feel as though my whole body is stiff from the traveling and sleeping on the ground."

"I'll show you to your rooms and then I'll have someone prepare the water in the bath chamber at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, Tessai," Unohana said and bowed.

"Well, this will be nice," Tatsuki said. "We might as well enjoy it while we can."

As they followed Tessai up to their rooms, except for Yoruichi who had sat down with Kisuke for a few drinks, a cloaked and hooded figure got up and made his way out of the Common Area. Hardly anyone noticed the figure as it snuck out the door.

_**Wild Lands**_

Far beyond the eastern borders of the Empire were the Wild Lands. The lands were a combination of thriving with rich forest and wildlife and in others were completely dead or shunned altogether. However, there was a time when these lands were lived in as the ruins of a once majestic city showed. However, those days were long gone. Nothing remained alive among the ruins except for the Skull Trees and creatures that were the offspring of beasts that were twisted and defiled by the Taint.

The sky was dark with the only light coming from the moon and stars high above. Creatures that were better off dead crawled among the ruins and then a sound that hadn't been heard in those dead streets were heard again. Footsteps rang through the night air as the two figures made their way towards each other.

"So, you're free too?" one asked in a cold voice.

"I was never trapped to begin with," the other, in a silky smooth voice said.

"You ran."

"Of course I ran. The Great Lord of the Twilight needed for at least one of us to remain outside to help influence the flow of events. If I hadn't run that day then these ruins would still be alive with those who could be a hindrance."

"The Blood still remains. And the Blood will always be a hindrance."

"I know that, but the Taint also remains as a result. That means that they'll only be a hindrance to us until they go insane and start destroying everyone and everything around them."

"It was an excellent strategy for the Great Lord to put his Touch on Paendrageron's bloodline. So…do you know how many of the other Anointed are free?"

"I know of at least four others besides you. But I think that by now the number is nine of the thirteen. At least all of the Shadow Masters are on the loose again. When another Seal breaks, the others will be unleashed upon the world and when the eighth Seal breaks…"

"The Great Lord shall once again spread his wings over the lands," the other said. "He shall take the eyes of those who stand against him for their souls shall ever serve him. He shall rip out their tongues for their mouths shall praise him."

"Yes, and the Dragon's Blood shall be spilt and the lands plunged into chaos," the other said and chuckled at that. "Oh…the lovely sights and sounds of chaos, I long for them. I long to see brothers killing each other over a few worthless trinkets like they did before in Har D'Azhur or torture and kill each other in the name of the Light like they did during the Second War of Shadows."

"So, there really was a Second War of Shadows," the other said and shook their head. "It's been too long and I saw most of it as though it was a dream."

"Oh…you should have seen some of the things that they did. It would make Maeldara have an orgasm."

"Tch…and they thought that we were bad enough, the fools. Well, I better get back to where I was sent."

"Oh…and where were you sent?"

"That's none of your concern, Tenebrae. You just do what the Great Lord expects of you and I shall do the same."

"Oh…are you going to spin your webs again, Portia?"

"I am. After all, The Spider is ever weaving her web to catch her prey and the Portia Spider blends in to her environment as well."

Tenebrae watched as Portia walked away and form a doorway in the air. He sighed as he brought out the dagger made of crystal and focused on the air in front of him. He thrust the dagger and it seemed to sink into thin air as though it was sinking into flesh. He gave a twist and a doorway appeared before him. He withdrew the dagger and the space in the doorway seemed to ripple as he did so. He smiled as he stepped through the doorway and it closed behind him.

All was silent again in the ruins.

_**Wine Press Inn**_

"Ah, that's much better," Yoruichi said as she sank into the hot water.

"I'll say," Orihime said from where she sat in the round tub filled with hot water.

"Is that alright?" the serving girl asked as she put another log into the small metal stove beneath the tub.

While most of the rooms were simply decorated with painted plaster, the bathing room walls were decorated with mosaic and the floors were tiled in order to prevent accidental fires from starting.

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you," Unohana said.

"I shall go prepare the gentlemen's bath now," the serving girl said and bowed.

"Did she really just call Grimmjow a 'Gentleman'?" Tatsuki asked. "That's hard to believe."

"What are they doing now anyways?" Yoruichi asked.

"Probably drinking," Tatsuki said.

"Yes, and I'm surprised that you're not down there with them right now, Yoruichi," Unohana said.

"I already had a couple of drinks with Kisuke. Anyways, I think that when we have dinner we should discuss our plans as well as some other things."

"Like what?" Orihime asked.

"Your dreams," Unohana said. "I could tell that Ichigo was lying to me when I asked him about it. But the reason why he did that is his concern. However, I am concerned about what lies ahead."

"And we can go over that later," Yoruichi said. "Right now, let's just get the dirt off us. If you want I can wash your back."

"Oh that would be very kind and I can do the same," Unohana said.

"I got Tatsuki's back," Orihime cried out.

"That's good to know," Tatsuki said.

"So, tell me," Yoruichi said. "That Ichigo is pretty cute, don't you think?"

"I guess," Tatsuki said. She looked over at Orihime who was blushing and sighed. "He may be cute, but he's absolutely clueless when it comes to women."

"Oh…did you flirt with him?" Unohana asked.

"Why would I? We work together. As far as I'm concerned, flirting with another Hunter only distracts you and any distraction can be fatal. Sure, at first I might have been smitten by him, but then I just decided he wasn't really worth pursuing. Now Orihime on the other hand…"

"TATSUKI!" Orihime cried out. "Don't drag my name into this."

"Why shouldn't I? You like Ichigo. Hells, I probably did you a favor by getting you that little peak of his naked body."

"You're horrible," Orihime said as she went even lower into the water until only the top of her head was still above water.

"Did you hear that? I'm horrible," Tatsuki said and laughed. "I guess that means I'm doing something right."

"Yeah, you are," Yoruichi said, grinning as she nodded in agreement.

"There, there, Orihime," Unohana said. "Tatsuki was just joking around with you. I'm sure that with your physique, Ichigo will be as good as yours."

"Yeah, especially her breasts," Yoruichi said. "I saw the way some of the guys in the Common Room were looking at us. You could tell that they wanted to touch these babies," she said and rubbed her hands on her breasts for emphasis.

"That's why I'm glad to not have that hindrance," Tatsuki said, taking pride in her smaller breasts.

"I don't know," Yoruichi said. "Most guys would find your breasts still tasty."

"If they try they die," Tatsuki said, shrugging.

"That-a-girl," Yoruichi said and slapped Tatsuki on the back.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Grimmjow were playing one of their drinking games. Kisuke was playing his fiddle while Mizuiro was playing his flute. Over the three days they traveled together, Mizuiro would bring out his flute, which was a simple thing made out of beautifully carved wood, and would play for them. Ichigo thought that Mizuiro was a rather decent flute-player, but not on the same level as many of the travelling entertainers who wandered around with musical instruments and throwing knives and juggling balls to entertain people for money.

Tessai was busy taking bets from the customers who were wagering on whether Ichigo or Grimmjow would emerge victorious. Right now they were tied with five small tumblers of Fire Wine each and the effects were showing. Ichigo and Grimmjow were both sweating and red in the face.

"Come on," Ichigo drawled. "Why dontcha admit dat I gotcha beat?"

"Ah…ashes burry ya," Grimmjow drawled back. "I ain't beat yet."

"Just admit it," Ichigo said. "I gotcha beat and ya…and ya…and ya know it."

"Not quite," Grimmjow slurred and drained his sixth tumbler of Fire Wine.

Ichigo laughed as he drained his own sixth tumbler. He allowed the burning liquor to rush down his throat and into his stomach. Then his vision began to blur and he fell off the bench in a laughing heap.

"I WIN!" Grimmjow shouted. His voice did not slur. "HA! That's what you get for challenging a Berserker to a drinking game."

"Is he even drunk?" Keigo asked.

"No, his slurring was an act," Mizuiro said. He shook his head as he looked at the drunken fool that was Ichigo. "He never had a chance. Well, I'm going out for a smoke and some night air. Don't get in too much trouble, Mr. Asano."

"Yeah, whatever," Keigo said as he tried to help Ichigo up.

Mizuiro shook his head as he drew out his pipe and his bag filled with dried and crushed leaves of the Majar plant from Gaelan. He opened the door and stepped outside. He frowned slightly at the feeling of unease that he felt as he stepped onto the porch. He shook his head and made his way to one of the rocking seats and sat down. He sighed as he leaned back and began to fill the bowl of his pipe. He stopped slightly when he saw the cloaked and hooded figure standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello?" he asked.

The figure did not respond.

"Hey, are you going to stand there all night? There's a warm fire inside and hot drink and meals."

The figure did not respond. Instead it looked left and then right and then turned around and walked away. Mizuiro looked at the figure and shook his head.

"That was strange," he whispered.

He sighed as he took out the small box of Light-Strikers he kept with him. He looked up and saw two of the cloaked and hooded figures approach. They were the same height and same build as the last one. They looked up at the inn and seemed to contemplate something. Then one of them turned towards him and Mizuiro felt as though ice-cold iron had been pressed against his skin.

The eyes of the figure looking at him were completely icy-blue and seemed to glow with cold fire and yet seemed to be dead as well. It turned away from him and to its companion.

_Oh gods, they're not human,_ he thought.

He stood up, the bag of Majar dropped to the ground and the dried, brown leaves spilled onto the porch. He backed away as the figures looked at him. Then they turned aside and walked away. The chill was gone and Mizuiro rushed back into the inn.

_**Gaelan**_

Starrk looked up in surprise. The rabbit roasting over the fire was temporarily forgotten.

"Starrk," Harribel said as she unsheathed her sword.

"I know. Lilynette, keep close to the fire."

"Right," Lilynette said.

Starrk closed his eyes and focused his attention on the Wolf Brethren.

"The wolves are anxious," he whispered. "They're near."

Harribel looked into the darkness and saw shapes moving.

"First Estragado and now they're sending _them_ out. Someone must really want us dead," Harribel said.

"No, they're moving away. We're not the target, but they don't really know who their target is. They're just wandering around aimlessly."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and we're fortunate that none of the Faceless is among them. However…"

"Starrk, the Soulless wandering around again is a bad sign. It means that the Seals really are weakening."

"We all knew that this day would come," he whispered. "Nothing lasts forever and I doubt that the time we hoped for even came. Not all of the Shadow Masters were Sealed away and not even all of the…the Shadowed were chained. And the Seals were made with such haste and…and given the situation… We were wrong in thinking it would last for even 2000 years."

Harribel looked at Starrk and sighed as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

_**Wine Press Inn**_

Mizuiro shut the door behind him. He was trying to compose himself.

_I just imagined it,_ he told himself. _I'm hungry and I'm tired. Besides, some people do have eyes like that. Maybe I should let the others know. But wait. Why should I bother them with something I just imagined? I…I shouldn't bother them with it._

"Hey, Mizuiro, what's the rush?" Keigo asked.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? I mean, you look as white as a sheet."

"I'm sure. I just need to get something to eat and some sleep and then I'll be alright."

"Hey, the bath is ready," Grimmjow said. They were not surprised to see that he was holding Ichigo up. "I think that Ichigo could use a bath right now."

"Well, he made the mistake of thinking he could handle more liquor than a Berserker," Kisuke said and laughed.

"Damn right," Grimmjow said.

"I…I can drink m-m-more 'an you," Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, and become as drunk as Lord Bacchus," Grimmjow said, grinning. "Next thing you know, Ichigo here will be riding on the backs of maidens wreathed with laurels of grapes."

"I don't see that happening," Uryu said. "Now come on. I want to take a nice hot bath and get something to eat."

As they went upstairs, they saw Yoruichi coming down.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" she asked when she saw Ichigo.

"He thought he could beat me in a drinking match," Grimmjow said.

"You're the one who challenged him in the first place," Keigo said.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked, glowering at Keigo.

"Uh…I didn't say anything," Keigo said.

"That's what I thought," Grimmjow said.

"Either way, it was foolish of him to get into a drinking challenge with a Berserker," Yoruichi said and laughed.

"It was foolish of him," Grimmjow said. "Let's see if a nice hot bath will help him."

"Ugh…my head," Ichigo moaned.

"Looks like he's coming around," Keigo said.

"Hey, Mizuiro," Yoruichi said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm just hungry and tired. That's all. Maybe a nice hot bath will help."

"Yes, maybe it will," Yoruichi said.

"If it does he'll still have a headache," Kisuke said. "I'm all too familiar with the effects of drinking too much Fire Wine."

"That's because you practically get drunk on Fire Wine practically every week for as long as I've known you," Yoruichi said.

"I do not," Kisuke said. "I get drunk on Fire Wine every other week."

"Idiot," Yoruichi said and hit Kisuke on the head.

"You know," Hanataro said. "We better get our bath out of the way before the water gets too cold."

_**Seireitei**_

Rangiku was rushing to the audience chamber when Rukia stepped out of her room, despite her brother's instructions.

"Rangiku, what is it?" Rukia asked.

"Lady Kuchiki," Rangiku said. "I'm afraid that High Lord Yamamoto has called an emergency meeting. As someone who spent their time in the North, I must attend."

"But…what's the meeting about?"

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with…with the North," she said.

Rukia always found it disquieting that the Faie would always speak of the Black Wall in hushed tones or simply refer to it as only "the North." There were reasons for it, but Rukia could not help but think that perhaps their fears were a bit too much. The Black Wall was the only thing that kept the rest of the lands from becoming overwhelmed by the Dark One's Touch. From what she heard of it, she thought that the Black Wall would last for thousands of years with the only concern being the Kido Wall that helped to form another protective barrier. Yet, something was happening and that caused her to worry.

"Is it Kaien?" she asked. "Has something happened to Kaien?"

"Are you talking about Kaien Shiba?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia nodded her head. Rangiku looked at her and sighed.

"I don't really know for sure. I doubt it. But…"

"What is it?"

"It might have something to do with the lightning we saw coming from where Kuilusta Varjosti is."

Rukia gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Like all of the Faie, she knew that Kuilusta Varjosti was the place where the Shadowed and many of the Shadow Masters were imprisoned towards the end of the First Shadow War that ended in the Great Cataclysm, when the Dark One's Touch caused all of those with the Dragon's Blood to go insane and use Kido to shatter the old world. She remembered how songs written before that time hailed the First Shadow War as a victory for the Light, but then the songs written shortly after the Great Cataclysm said that the Darkness was the true victor and yet others wrote that there were no real victors and never would be any real victors in the war between Light and Shadow.

Those latter songs were most likely inspired by the writings of Malsan Reyvan Cordan, also known as Abdorian. From what she heard of "Hope's Bane" Rukia gathered that he was one of the greatest minds during the final days of that Age and also one of the most powerful in the use of Kido and yet he was among the first to openly declare himself for the Lord of the Eternal Twilight. He was one of the few who could match Arturos Paendrageron and some said that he even defeated the Dragon in combat, but that could never be proven.

"Rukia, you should get back to your room and stay there," Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, please, promise me to tell me what was discussed," Rukia said. "Kaien's at the…"

"I understand," Rangiku said. "I promise I will tell you what I'm at liberty to say. However, I will not tell you those things that I'm sworn to secrecy about. The Oath of the Secret Flame is not to be taken lightly."

"I understand. Thank you, Rangiku."

"Don't mention it," Rangiku said. "I'm worried as well since Gin is still at his post. I just hope that nothing will happen to them."

_**The Black Wall**_

Kaien Shiba looked up at the shimmering Kido Wall.

"Hey, Kaien, we're going up tomorrow," one of the other Faie said. "The Rangers who are experienced in Kido will be coming as well."

"That's good," Kaien said. "That means that we can probably head back south when we're through."

"Didn't you sign on for another tour?"

"Well, I talked it over with Lord Hitsugaya and he agreed that our team will most likely be among the last ones sent up."

"So, even Lord Hitsugaya's admitting what we already know."

"The massive breach a few days ago essentially means that the Kido Wall is about done. However, the Winter Faie and the Ice Maidens will remain to ensure that the Black Wall is protected."

"There were more dreams last night," the other Faie said. "Some of the Faie have actually begun to run away from their posts."

"I see," Kaien said and sighed. "However, we will not run away until we are given leave. Then, we will go south to establish the protective barriers around Sakura no Akichi. Then, we wait."

"So, the Last Days are approaching."

"They always have been," Kaien said. "We can only hope that the Blood awakens. But, when that happens, we must also be prepared to meet our doom."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
